Clinging a shoulder, a leap begins
by AdamPascalRocks12
Summary: After Mimi died, Roger meets a woman who is very rich and hates the life she is in. Will he fall in love with her after saving her life? REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Saving You

"Ready for your big night Maureen?" Mark said, filming her.

"This place is awesome." Roger stood in the aisle and looked around the empty Broadway auditourium.

All of the sudden, Roger sees this woman coming out onto the empty stage, wearing a lacy dress, looking so sad. The lights shone on her made an angel out of her. Roger could not stop staring at her. The woman look down to Roger, she looked away but then looked over to him again. The dark hair man dress up in a suit, grabbed her arm, whispered to her harshly and made her left the stage.

"Roger!" Mark whistled and waved his hand in front of Roger's face.

"Oh." Roger looked at him. "Sorry."

"Ready?" Mark asked as he went with Maureen and Joanne.

"Yeah." Roger nodded as he walked with them but then he turned his face back to the empty stage where he saw the sad woman few minutes ago before heading out with his friends.

Later, Roger was smoking and looking up at the stars while laying on the bench. All of the sudden, he heard running footsteps and sobbing. He got up and saw the shadow of a woman as she ran ahead. Roger didn't know what he was going to do so, he got up and crept forward to see the woman was doing. His eyes became wide when she was over the railing to attempt to suicide herself. He couldn't let the woman do that after what April did to him 3 years ago.

"Don't do it!" Roger spoke loudly.

The woman whipped her head back to him, "Stay back, don't come any closer!"

"Just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over." Roger reached out for her hand.

"No!" She yelled. "If you come near me, I'll let go."

Roger gulped and threw the cigarette over the rail, "Listen, Miss. I don't think you should do that."

The woman scoffed, "Why not? It would've been so much easier."

"I lost a friend of mine to suicide, and I know what's it's like to lose someone special. I mean what about your parents?" Roger asked. "

"I don't want to talk about it." She said it sharply.

"All right." He said it quietly. "But you have a whole life ahead of you. Like my friends say 'No Day But Today'." Roger held out his hand slowly, not want to scare her. "So come back over the rail. Please?"

The girl sighed, slowly reached her hand over and slipped her hand into Roger's. She finally turned slowly and looked up to Roger's face. He looked so gentle and different to her.

"I'm Roger Davis." He shook her hand.

"Jamie Elizabeth Maner." She said shakily.

"Come on." Roger smiled as he held her waist and she secured her arms around his neck as he pulled her over. Then fell to the ground together and they looked at each other's eyes for mere second. Jamie couldn't help looking at Roger's green eyes as the moonlight shone on them.

"Sorry." She got up and brushed herself then looked down to her dress. "Oh, no. My dress is ruined. Mother is going to kill me." She said.

"Don't worry, I have someone who can help you with that." Roger said. "Here let's go to my loft. It's not too far from here."

"Ok." Jamie nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Davis."

"Please, call me Roger." Roger smiled.

"Roger."

As they walked back, Roger noticed that she was shivering from the cold. "Here." He took off his leather jacket and put on her shoulders.

"Thank you once again." Jamie smiled.

"You're welcome." Roger smiled back. He loved her smile even though he just met her. "Here's the loft." He pointed out.

"Wow, it's huge." She looked up and then went in with Roger.

"And here's my home." He said as he opened the loft door.

"What a home, even for-" She stopped. "Sorry." She looked down.

"It's ok, we say that we're bohemians." Roger shrugged. "I guess they're not here yet."

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"My roomate and the girls." Roger said as he walked to the kitchen area. "They usually hang out here alot at this time."

"Oh." Jamie nodded as she took off the jacket and sat on the broken sofa.

"Do you want some tea while we wait?" Roger asked.

"Ok." She said, as she looked back at Roger.

"Sorry for me being rude but what made you run?" Roger asked as he sat on the sofa with her.

"I just don't like the way I'm living now. I'm forced by my mother to marry an older man who is 40 and is very rich." She said, starting to cry.

"Why would she do that?" Roger said as he rubbed his hands on her forearms to comfort her.

"She's afraid of losing debts, and winding up being poor." Jamie said, sniffling. "She doesn't care about me, all she cares about money and the wedding coming up. I hate my life so much. I feel like I'm in a crowded room, just screaming at the top of my lungs but no one hears me."

"I'm sorry." Roger said, lifting her chin to make her look up to him.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I am." Roger nodded and wiped her tears.

"I thought you would be totally be digusted by the way I am." Jamie said.

"No, no." Roger shook his head. "Why would I be?"

"Look around and me what I am wearing." Jamie said.

"Hey, look it doesn't matter." Roger said as he rubbed her back and then got up for kettle. "I don't see you as snobby rich woman." He brought the cup over to her. "I can see you as smart, bright, sweet person." Roger said as he sat down next to her again. "Even though, I just met you tonight."

"Yeah." Jamie chuckled softly and looked over to his guitar by the window. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah, I play and write songs." Roger said. "Sometimes, I play at this restaurant called the "Life Cafe" at night.

"Great. I'd love to hear you play if I can come." Jamie said sadly.

"Well I can do that now." Roger smiled as he got up and got the guitar.

_Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something I should have told you  
Yes there's something I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes_

"Wow, that was beautiful." Jamie said.

"Thanks." Roger smiled and put the guitar next to him.

As the loft door slid open, revealing Joanne, Maureen, and Collins.

"HEEEEY ROGGG!" Maureen ran and hugged Roger, almost knocking him over.

"Maureen." Roger said smugly and pulled Maureen off him. "Hey guys, I want to meet Jamie."

"Hi." Jamie said softly and stood up.

"Jamie, I want to meet my crazy friends. That's Joanne and Maureen, they're lesbos. Just watch out when they grope-"

"HEY!" They shouted in unison.

"And that's Thomas Collins," he pointed to Collins.

"You can call me Collins." Collins smiled and shook Jamie's hand.

"Where's Mark?" Roger asked.

"He's still out, filming." Collins said as he brought the bags over to the table.

"Oh, ok." Roger said as he brought Jamie over back to the sofa.

"Jamie, what happened to your dress?" Maureen asked, looking down to her torn dress.

"It's a long story." Jamie sighed.

"We got time, Jamie." Joanne said sitting next to Jamie.

"After my father died, my mother found out we could be losing our money. So she decided to pair me up with my father's business partner's son to find another way to save the money. Dean talks about money and politics. And Mother and her friends are talking about the wedding for me and Dean. I hate it so much, I feel like I'm in my own bubble, just ready to be popped." Jamie said and started to cry.

"It's ok." Roger said, comforting her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I want my life to be happy." Jamie sniffled.

"Don't worry, you got us." Maureen sat next to her.

"You guys?" Jamie looked up.

"Of course, we'll be there for you." Joanne said.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Of course, Babygirl." Collins smiled.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled.

"And there's that smile, I wanted to see." Roger said, wiping her tears.

"Now, I want to fix that dress before your mother gets suspicious." Maureen said. "How did it get ripped?"

"When Roger pulled me over the rail, it must've ripped." Jamie said.

"Here, I'll give you my clothes, while you can give your dress to her." Roger said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Thank you." Jamie said softly and turned back to the girls. "Is he ever like that?"

"Roger?" Maureen looked back to the bedroom and to Jamie. "All I can say he is one, sweet guy. He defintely changed when-" Maureen stopped when Roger came back with the sweats in his hands.

"Here you go Jamie." Roger smiled.

"Thanks, Roger." Jamie got up from the sofa.

"The bathroom is in there." Collins pointed the door.

"Thank you." Jamie nodded and closed the door.

After a while, Jamie hung out with the gang. Then she saw the clock, it was 9:30. Her mother and Dean would be home in an hour.

"Here you go, Jamie." Maureen handed her dress back.

"Thanks Maureen." Jamie smiled. "It doesn't look like it wasn't ripped at all."

"Well, I have a great ablility to make costumes." Maureen smiled. "Like the leather outifit that I wore?" She looked over to Joanne.

"Yes, Maureen." Joanne nodded.

"I'm gonna get changed into this." Jamie pointed to her dress and headed to the bathroom.

"Roger?" Collins called to Roger who was watching Jamie as she walked to the bathroom. Collins sighed, got out of the pillow behind him and threw at Roger's head to get his attention. "Roger!"

"HEY!" Roger turned to him. "Watch the hair! How many times do I have to say watch the hair?" He grumbled.

Then Jamie got out of the bathroom. "Well, I should get going. Mother and Dean will be home shortly." Jamie said. "Thank you. It was great to meet you." She hugged them. "I hope I'll see you soon."

"I'll walk you home." Roger suggested.

"Ok." Jamie nodded and walked out of the loft with Roger. "Your friends are very nice."

"They are. I can't live without them." Roger smiled. "They were there for me during the trouble times."

"That's great, Roger." Jamie looked up to him. "I wish I had friends like that."

"Well like what Mo said earlier, you can always have us." Roger said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Jamie said. "I know, it just-"

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to see you and your friends again." Jamie looked up to him, "My mother and Dean keeps me away from strangers that I don't know."

"Well you kinda know me for 3 hours so that makes me as your friend right?" Roger shrugged.

"You're right." Jamie smiled. "I'd like to see you and your friends again, you made me feel more welcomed."

"I'm glad, Jamie." Roger smiled.

"Here's your sweater, Roger." Jamie said, taking it off and then hand it to him.

"No, keep it." Roger smiled.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"You know, just in case if you're cold." Roger shrugged.

"Thank you." Jamie nodded and then saw her house with the lights off. "I guess, they're not home."

"Are you going to be okay?" Roger asked as they walked to her front door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jamie smiled meekly. "Roger, I want to thank you for saving my life."

"No problem." Roger smiled. "If you need me, you can always find me in messy loft."

"Ok." Jamie laughed. "Good night Roger." She shook his hand and went inside.

"Good night, Jamie." Roger smiled before she closed the door.


	2. The Day after

Author's Note: I had to change the 2nd chapter, because I realized that it was a bit rushed (you were right CeruleanStarGlow) it was bugging me for a week whether to change it or not. But when I changed it, I felt better. Anyway, back to the story. I hope you guys like it!

Jamie woke up in her bed as the sun shone in her face and then she heard a knock. "Come in." Jamie said and yawned.

"Good Morning, Miss Jamie." Her young maid chimed in with her british accent.

"Morning, Madeline." She stretched her arms above her head.

"Did you have a good sleep, Miss?" She asked as she opened the curtains more.

"I don't know, I guess.." Jamie shrugged and sat on her vanity chair.

"You guess?" She asked as she made Jamie's bed.

"I - I don't know.. it's about last night." Jamie smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Last night?" Madeline frowned at what she said.

"You promise me not to tell any one?" Jamie turned to her. "Not a soul."

"Yes, I promise." Madeline nodded. "I swear."

"Ok, I tried to jump off the building last night."

"You what?!" Madeline's widened.

"Just let me finshed, Madeline."

"Ok." Madeline nodded and folded her arms.

"It was after the party, I couldn't stand it anymore with Mother and Dean talking to people about the wedding and stuff. I felt like I was trapped so I had to run. So as I was hanging off the railing, this man stopped me. I told him if he comes any closer, I'll let go. But then he talked to me about something about "No Day But Today," and have a whole life ahead of you. So I finally decided to go back and reached out for my hand to him. When I turned to him, he looks so different and gentler than Dean. He had longer hair about to his shoulders, had leather jacket and had the most piercing green eyes."

"What was his name?" Madeline asked.

"His name was Roger Davis." Jamie said. "Anyway back to the story, when he pulled back to the rail, my dress was ripped. He said, he had someone that he knew could fix my dress so we headed back to the loft. At the loft, no was there yet, so we waited and we chatted for a while. Then his friends came, his friends are so nice. I could imagine how Roger couldn't survive without them. After that he walked me home." Jamie said.

"Wow." Madeline smiled. "That was nice of him."

"I know." She walked to the bed and sat beside her. "I got to see what was it was like to live in that area. And also I got to hear his voice, it was sounded so beautiful when he sang that song about the girl's eyes."

"Miss Jamie, what if your mother and Dean finds out about this?"

"They won't." Jamie said and went to sit on her vainty chair.

"Miss Jamie, look-" Madeline said as she went to her and started to do Jamie's hair.

"Come in." Jamie said when she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Madeline, Mrs. Maner wants some tea." Dean interupped and came into the room.

"Yes, sir." Madeline nodded. "Good Luck." She whispered.

"Jamie?" Dean came to her.

"Yes?" Jamie looked up and looked at him in the mirror.

"I would like to give you something for our engagement because I couldn't wait until the gala next week." He took the blue box behind him and sat on top on the vanity desk. "I want to show you this," He opened the box and it revealed a 171 carat sapphire diamond with white diamonds as chain and held the big sapphire.

"Oh my-" Jamie looked as he put the diamond on her.

"It's called "Night Blue Diamond", I heard they were going to sell this to the Queen of England. But unfortunely it wasn't true."

"It's overwhelming." Jamie said, looking at herself in the mirror and touched the necklace.

"Well, it's for royalty." Dean said as Jamie looked over to Dean. "We are royalty, Jamie."

Jamie looked back to the mirror, "This is insane, Dean." She whispered.

Dean laughed softly, "I know my darling." He said as he took the necklace off. "Let's go to breakfast, darling." He gave her a cold kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Once he left the room, Jamie peeked in the box where the necklace was in and shut it quickly before leaving to go to breakfast.


	3. Make You Happy

Roger woke up at 7 in the morning which was not for Roger, but he couldn't sleep all he could was think of Jamie. He wished that he would make her happy.

"Good morning Roger." Mark walked to the kitchen area, not thinking that he would be awake by now and then looked back at Roger. "Roger?"

"Yeah?" Roger looked up.

"Why are you awake?" Mark asked. "You're usually in bed until noon."

"Well unfortunely, I couldn't sleep last night." Roger walked to the table.

"Why is that?" Mark asked as he poured the coffee into his mug.

"Well, I met this girl-" He sat on the chair by the table.

"A girl?" Mark lifted his eyebrows.

"She tried to commit suicide because she didn't like the life she's in and her mother and her fiancee are rich and very political like. So, I brought her here to the loft where I thought Mo could sew her dress up because it was caught by the railing."

"Oh." Mark simply said.

"She's not of those snobby rich people, Mark. She's nice and friendly, but it's a shame that she has to live the life she's in." Roger said as he drank his coffee. "I was thinking of bringing her to the Life tonight."

"I don't know about that Rog.." Mark shrugged his shoulders. "It's kind of risky."

"Why not?" Roger shrugged.

"Rich people and us?" Mark gave an concern look at Roger and then pour the coffee into the sink.

Roger sighed and nodded, "But it just doesn't seem right for her."

"Oh shit, I got to go." Mark looked at the clock and rushed over to his coat. "I'll see you later Roger." Mark got his coat on and carried his bike out.

"Later." Roger said as he watched Mark leave.

Later that night, Jamie sat on the chair by her vanity while she looked in the mirror with music box playing softly. All of the sudden, she heard something hit the window, she quickly shut the music box. She heard it again so she went over to the window and saw Roger below then opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I'm here to take you out for some fun tonight." Roger said.

"I-I can't." Jamie shook her head.

"Why not?" Roger spread his hands disarmly.

"What if my mother finds me that I'm gone." Jamie said.

"I'll bring you back before dawn, I promise." Roger looked up.

"All right." Jamie sighed. "Should I wear?"

"You look fine from up there." Roger said.

"Roger, it's a night dress." Jamie pointed at herself.

"It's a dress, nobody will notice it if it's your pajamas." Roger said. "Now, Come on. I'll catch you." Roger spread his arms out.

"All right." Jamie went to shut off her light and climbed out of her window, Jamie jumped and fell into Roger's arms, making them fall onto the grass with an oof. "Sorry." Jamie laughed.

"It's ok." Roger brought her up to his height and looked down to her. She looked so beautiful to him, with her wearing her white gown that almost like 1940's stylish look and her wild curls cascading down her back as the moon shone on her making her glow. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked as they walked.

"To the Life Cafe." Roger said.

"Will I be able to see you play?" Jamie asked.

"Yep." Roger smiled. "Just like I promised you."

"Great!" Jamie smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"We're here." Roger opened the door for Jamie.

"Wow." Jamie looked around the room and smiled nervously as the people in the restraunt looked at her.

"Here Jamie." He put his hand on her small back to lead her to the table where his friends sat.

"Hey Jamie!" Maureen waved and hugged her.

"Hey Maureen and Joanne." Jamie hugged then Joanne next.

"Jamie, I would like to meet my friend, Mark Cohen." Roger pointed to Mark. "Mark, this is Jamie Maner.

"Hi Jamie." Mark waved.

"Hey Mark." Jamie said as she sat next to them.

"Jamie, I'll be right over there on stage." Roger said.

"Ok." Jamie nodded as the cafe darkened.

"Hey Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Roger Davis." Roger said as he put his guitar on and began to play his music. The whole time, he kept looking down to her as he sang the songs.

After he was done, Jamie went to him, "You were great Roger!"

"Thanks, Jamie." Roger smiled as they took their seats.

"I think he should perform at Madison Square Garden." Maureen said.

"Well, I'll see what happens in the future." Roger shrugged his shoulders.

"You should do it, Roger." Collins said, sipping his beer.

"It's going to have take time." Roger said.

"You should defintely do it, Roger. You're good." Jamie looked over to him.

After a while, the gang chatted and ate some food. Mark looked at Jamie and Roger who were laughing together and then smiled down to Collins. "Roger is happy isn't he?"

"Yeah, man. He sure is." Collins smiled.

"Are you thirsty?" Roger asked Jamie.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "What is it you have, Collins?"

"Beer." He held up his jug.

"I'll have one." Jamie looked over to Roger.

"Beer? Are you sure, Jamie?" Roger asked.

"I'll try one, I never had one." Jamie said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, coming right up." Roger smiled and went over to the bar. "One beer please, no actually make that two." And he looked over to his shoulder to Jamie who was laughing and smiling with them but then she looked at Roger.

"Here you go." The bartender gave the beer to Roger.

"Here's your beer Jamie." Roger handed to Jamie.

"Thank you." Jamie nodded. "I would like to propose a toast to Roger. The man who saved my life last night. I wouldn't be here if you came that night. I just want to thank you." She held up the jug. "To Roger."

"To Roger." The gang said in unison and clink glasses with them.

"Thanks Jamie, you didn't have to do that." Roger said as he sipped his beer.

"I wanted to." Jamie looked over to him and sipped her beer. "Wow, that's good."

After a while, they decided to call it for the night, Roger walked Jamie home again.

"Jamie, I have something to tell you." Roger gulped.

Jamie turned around to looked at him, "What is it, Roger?"

"I'm HIV positive." Roger said it softly.

"Oh, my god." Jamie whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." He put his head down and looked to the ground.

"Are you taking meds?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I'm still taking this medicine called AZT, which I have to take it every other 4 hours." Roger said. "My T-cells are very high."

"Roger, look at me." Jamie lifted his chin up to look at Jamie. "I'm not that stupid to runaway from something you have."

"It is just-" Roger stuttered.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't want to ruin it now, because we had good time tonight but I had to get it out of me." Roger sighed.

"Oh, Roger. You didn't ruin it, I still had a wondeful night. In fact it was the first time I had fun in my life." Jamie said.

"Really?" Roger asked as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, I never had fun since my father died when I was 12." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry." Roger said as they began to walk.

"It's all right." Jamie said. "I often think about my father sometimes."

Then Jamie looked at her door and turned to Roger, "I don't want to go back." Jamie said.

Roger smiled softly. "I know."

Jamie sighed, "Thank you, Roger." Jamie climbed her terrance to her window. "Good Night."

"Night." Roger waved before leaving.


	4. In Strife

"Jamie, who was it with you last night?" Dean said as he put down his tea.

"What do you mean?" Jamie gave a small smile.

"Don't lie to me." Dean shook his head.

"I-"

Dean jumped from the seat and trapped her in the chair, "Mr. Frankfield saw you and some man last night at some restaurant!"

Jamie leaned back into the chair in fright, "Dean, he-"

"SHUT UP!" He slapped her face. "You must treat me like you're my wife! Got it?"

Jamie nodded and Dean left the room with her alone in the chair. Jamie stood up but then fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Miss Jamie!" Madeline rushed to her.

"Oh, Madeline." Jamie sobbed. "I just wanted to have fun."

"Shh, it's ok." Madeline held her. "Let's go get you dressed."

Few days later at the loft, where Roger was sitting on the chair by the metal table, reading the "Village Voice."

"Nothing new.." He flipped the page as he slipped his coffee. "Nothing new.." All of the sudden he spit the coffee right out of his mouth when he saw the picture of Jamie wearing a fancy dress with the big sapphire necklace around her neck and had her arm through Dean's arm crook.

The headline said, _**"The Son of New York's ex Mayor is marrying the Former Steel's President**__**Daughter Next Month."**_

"Next Month, huh?" Roger whispered and looked at the picture again. Jamie had a small smile on her face, her eyes looked like it was going to burst to tears any moment.

"Watcha looking at?" Mark went by the table.

"Nothing." He took a page out of the newspaper and walked back to his room.

"Hey, I need that page." Mark said as he watched Roger go.

In his room, Roger sat on his bed and looked down to the picture once again.

"Hey Roger, I'm going to the Life Support meeting and going to Buzzline. I'll be back at 5." Mark called out. "Oh and-"

"Take your AZT." They both said in a unison.

Roger rolled his eyes, "I know, I know." He got up and went to his dresser where the small container that held his AZT pills and took them.

Later afternoon, he walked to the Life Support meeting. All of the sudden he looked over and saw Jamie with two people which he assumed that was her mother and her fiancee walking across the street from him. Jamie looked up and saw Roger's eyes meet hers, her face gave small smile when she saw him but her eyes looked like it she was going to cry any moment. Roger quickly blended to the crowd and carefully watched them going to this skyscraper. Then he realized it's same building as Mark works in, "Buzzline."

Roger went followed them carefully and saw them go in to Alexi Darling's office. Roger quickly went over to Mark's office.

"Come in." Mark's voice came from the other side from the door. "Roger?"

"Mark, I need your favor." Roger said as he closed the door and looked out of the window to see if she was still in there.

"What now?" Mark sighed exaspertly.

"Look, Jamie, her mother and her fiancee are here." He said as he looked over to Mark.

"They are?" Mark's eyes widened.

"Yeah, for some reason." Roger shrugged his shoulders. "I need to you to go to Alexi's office and say that you need to interview Jamie."

"What?" Mark asked, "I just can't do that Roger-"

"You work as the interviewer, right?" Roger asked.

"Well yeah I mean-" Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"It's part of your work." Roger said. "Please do it for me, I'll do any of your favors, I promise."

"Really?" Mark said. "I'll would like to see that to happen-"

Roger turned him to the door, "But first you must go before they leave."

"All right, all right." He lifted his hands up as Roger opened the door. "We're going to have to talk about this when I get home." He turned and pointed at Roger.

"Okay," Roger said. "Go." He waved his hand to Alexi's office.

"Miss Darling?" Mark knocked on her door.

"Come in, Marky." Alexi said as Mark rolled his eyes before opening the door.

Then Mark saw them sitting in front of Alexi and Jamie looked up to Mark, giving a small smile.

"Mark, I would like to you to Mrs. Maner, her daughter and her fiancee Mr. Johansson." Alexi said.

"Hi." Mark waved. "Um, can I speak to Miss Maner for the interview if she's happy to do it."

"Yes, I'd be happy to do it." Jamie smiled and walked out with Mark.

"You know, I'm not really doing the interview, Roger needs to talk to you." Mark said.

Jamie looked over and saw Roger coming towards her. "Jamie, I need to talk to you." He held Jamie's hand and lead her to Mark's office then shut the door on Mark.

"Roger, no." Jamie tried to walk away but Roger held her. "Roger, I can't talk now. I have to go back to Dean and Mother." Jamie said.

"Jamie, please let me talk." Roger said.

"Roger, I can't-" Jamie turned her face to him. "Roger, I can't see you anymore. My mother and Dean forbid me to see you."

"Please, Jamie." Roger pleaded.

Jamie sighed, "Ok, make it quick."

"Listen to me, Jamie. You are beautiful, smart and funny. With you, I never felt this away ever since last year. You're not one of them, you don't belong there." He said. "Look at yesterday, you were having a good time."

"Roger, I can't." Jamie shook her head and looked down to the floor.

"Why not?" He spread his hands disarmly.

"Because I realized that I have to help my family." Jamie looked up to him.

"Jamie, your mother is brainwashing you! She's doing this to you."

"No, no." She shook and pulled back from him but he held her.

"Jamie-"

"I have to go." Jamie got out of his arms and left.

Roger sighed in a defeat and watched Jamie go back.

Jamie went back inside, "Thanks Mr. Cohen."

"No, problem Miss Maner." Mark smiled before leaving.

"What was that for dear?" Mrs. Maner asked.

"Just about the wedding coming up." Jamie shrugged.


	5. Back?

Later that day, Roger stood out of the Life Cafe and saw Jamie walking towards him. "Jamie?"

"Hey Roger." Jamie smiled.

"Jamie-"

"Roger, I realized about earlier and you were right." Jamie sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Roger smiled and held her hand, "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What?" Jamie smiled brightly as Roger lead her down the street. "Where are we going?"

"Sir, can we go on the carriage?" Roger asked the man.

"Yes, you may." The man nodded.

"Hop on, Jamie." Roger opened the door and held his hand to her to help her up.

"Where to?" The horseman asked.

"Central Park." Roger mouthed the words while Jamie looked over.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked as the carriage began its ride.

"You'll see." Roger smiled.

After a while Roger saw the destination ahead of them, "Jamie close your eyes."

"What?" Jamie gave a small confuse look on her face and smiled.

"Go on." Roger smiled as Jamie closed her eyes. When they reached the destination, "Ok, open your eyes."

Jamie gasped at the sight; the sun was going down beneath the rolling hills of Central Park, and the sky was full its colors mixed with reds, blues and orange. "It's beautiful, Roger." She whispered and put her head against his shoulder.

During the ride, they talked for a little but then it was quiet again. Roger couldn't stop looking at Jamie as she looked at around the city's lit up Time Square. "Are you cold?" He looked down to Jamie who was shivering little and her nose was red from the winter's night air.

"A little." Jamie smiled.

"Here." Roger grabbed the blanket from the other seat in front of them and put on their lap. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Jamie smiled. "So, are we head back to the loft?"

"Nope." Roger shook his head. "I have another surprise for you, look." He pointed at the Rockerfeller's Center with people skating in the rink.

"Oh, Roger." She smiled and looked over to him.

"Come on, Jamie." Roger helped her down from the carriage and led her to the rink.

After a while, Roger watched Jamie skate, she was skating gracefully like a ballet dancer and her face was happy.

She went to Roger by the railing, "Are you going to stay there all night?" Jamie put her hands on her hips.

"I can't skate." Roger said.

"Come on, everyone skates. Some people here are skating for the first time and they're doing fine." Jamie shrugged her shoulders.

"All right." Roger smiled and let Jamie lead him to the rink. Soon as he got on the ice, he fell and brought Jamie down with him.

"Oh!" Jamie gasped and then laughed.

"You ok?" Roger asked.

"I'm fine." Jamie smiled as she stood up carefully and helped Roger up. "You ok, Roger?"

"My ass hurts like hell." Roger winced and rubbed his butt. "But I'll live."

Jamie smiled and held Roger's hand, "Here, let's go slowly." Jamie slowly and carefully glide with Roger.

He fell a couple times but eventually got it and started to go with Jamie's pace. "Where did you start skating?" He asked. "You seem to got the skating faster than me."

"When I was little, I used to come up with my father. We used to skate until closing." Jamie said as she strolled along with Roger.

"Oh." Roger said as he watched her skate.

Then it started to snow, "It's snowing." Jamie put her hands out and turned to Roger. Roger couldn't stop looking at her by the snow fell around them and the rink's light shone on her. Roger went to her and held her in embrace, "What?"

"Can I hold you if you don't mind?" Roger said.

"No." Jamie smiled. "If you don't pull me down."

Roger laughed, "No, I won't." He looked at her for mere moment and then he bend down to kiss her softly, then Jamie pulled back slightly but returned the kiss. Jamie put her hand on Roger's neck to deepened the kiss.

"You ok?" Roger pulled back and caressed her cheeks.

"Perfect." Jamie smiled and kissed him again.


	6. Two Days

During their ride, they talked for a little and soon they arrived to the loft. "Jamie, are you free tonight?" Roger said as he helped her down from the carriage.

"Yeah, my mother is with her friends and Dean is out with business, so they are out of town until tommorrow night." She said as they both walked into the the loft.

Roger and Jamie walked up the stairs to the loft, all of the sudden she heard the baby crying and saw the door opened ajar.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" He followed her.

"I just want to see something." She opened the door. "Hello?"

Roger saw Mrs. Francis sitting on the rocking chair, looking so exhausted and holding the crying baby. "Hi Mrs. Francis."

"Hi Roger." Mrs. Francis smiled weakly. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Jamie." Roger pointed at Jamie. "Jamie, this is Mrs. Francis and her son, Michael."

"Hi." Jamie smiled and waved. "Oh, he's adorable." She went to the crying baby.

"He's 2 months old and won't stop crying." She sighed. "Shh, it's ok." She bounced the baby.

"Do you want some help?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, it would be great." Mrs. Francis said as she shifted Michael in her arms. "I could not sleep for days."

"Do you want me and Roger to take him for a few hours so you can rest?" Jamie asked.

"That would be wonderful." Mrs. Francis smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jamie smiled.

"Jamie, what-" Roger asked as she took the baby from Mrs. Francis and took the bag.

"Hey Michael." Jamie cooed at the crying baby.

"Jamie-" Roger walked with her to stairs. "What? We can't do this."

"Roger, he's fine. And plus, I handled babies before. Don't worry." Jamie said as she put the bag on the table. "What's the matter, Michael?" She hushed him. "Do you need to get change?" She smelled him and put him on the couch to change. "Here." She handed him the dirty diaper.

"Ew, I'm not touching that thing." Roger stepped away from it.

"Roger, it's not going to harm you." Jamie said, handing him it.

"Fine." Roger threw in the trash and looked over to Jamie who was holding the baby.

"All better now, little one?" Jamie smiled when the baby was calm. "Who's a good boy?" Jamie caressed his little face.

"How'd you do that?" Roger stood over them.

"Baby magic, I guess." Jamie looked up to him.

After a while, Roger sat on the bench by the windows with his guitar and looked over to Jamie with Michael. He could tell that she would be a great mother someday.

"Roger?" Jamie said and made him come out of his daze.

"Hmm, yeah?" Roger looked at Jamie.

"Do you mind holding Michael while I go to the bathroom?" Jamie asked as she walked over to him.

"What-" Roger looked up to Jamie.

"I have to go badly, I'll be back though." Jamie handed him to Roger. "Hold his head and put your hand under him." She positioned him. "And I'll be right back." She said as she rushed to the bathroom.

The baby fussed a little bit but then he was calm.

"I guess it's the two of us now, buddy." Roger looked down to the baby who was looking up to Roger. He stood up and it made the baby to fuss again. "Shh, it's ok Mikey." He hushed him. Then he thought of a song to calm him down, he started to sing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was young. Soon the baby fell asleep.

_"Not bad, Roger."_ He lifted his eyebrows and looked down to Michael then he continued to sing the lullaby.

Jamie opened the door and saw Roger singing and swaying slowly with the baby. Jamie folded her arms and leaned on the doorway. Jamie could tell that he would be a great father someday by the way he held Michael in his arms and looked at him.

"Hey." He said when he caught the sight of Jamie.

"Hi." Jamie smiled and walked over to him.

"He's asleep." Roger whispered and looked down to the baby who shifted slightly in his arms.

"Good." Jamie smiled and looked down to the baby. "Do you want me to hold him again?"

"No, I'm good." Roger smiled down at the baby.

Jamie smiled and heard a knock. "I'll get it."

"Hi Jamie." Mrs. Francis smiled.

"Hi, are you feeling better?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, much better." She smiled and went over to Roger and the baby. "How was he?"

"Not too bad." Roger handed her the baby.

"Thank you so much Jamie and Roger. I really appreciate for your time." Mrs. Francis said.

"No problem." Jamie smiled and walked to her to the door. "You needed your rest."

"Badly." She sighed. "Thank you once again, bye." She left.

"Bye Mrs. Francis." She waved and shut the loft door. "See? That wasn't so bad Roger." Jamie sat by him.

"Yeah." Roger smiled. "We had fun, didn't we?" Roger put his hand on top of hers, almost if he was holding her hand.

Jamie looked down to her hand and looked up to him. Roger smiled and brought her hand to his lips.

"No one held my hand like that before." Jamie said, "Dean would always offer me his elbow, he wouldn't hold my hand like other couple would do. He thinks it's unproper to do that for rich people."

"Then he's wrong Jamie." Roger looked over to her. "Holding hands, it's showing a way that you have respect, trust, loyalty to that person." Roger said, holding her hand up and held to his chest.

"Yeah well, I just wish he would show me that." Jamie sighed and looked down. "And Mother too."

"Jamie, look at me." Roger lifted her face up to look at him. "You got us."

"Yeah, I know." Jamie smiled as Roger wiped her tears. "I'm glad though."

Roger swiped her hair out of her face and then kissed her softly. "Me too, Jamie."

Jamie pulled back and then kissed him back passionately. After a while, they sat on the sofa, holding each other in a embrace.

"I should go to bed, I'm tired after all we did tonight." Jamie yawned. "Thank you, it was the best night that I ever had."

"You're welcome." Roger smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you in bed." Roger led her to his room.

"Good night Roger." Jamie looked at Roger and caressed his face.

"Good night Jamie." Roger kissed her and held her close.

Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. Next morning, Jamie woke up and looked around room then remembered last night with Roger. She looked down to Roger who was sleeping next to her, with his mouth slightly open giving out soft snore. Jamie smiled and went back down to the bed then cuddled up with Roger.

Roger woke up and looked down to Jamie, "Hey." He whispered.

"Good Morning." Jamie looked up to him.

"How are you?" Roger said huskliy as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good." Jamie nodded and put her head on Roger's chest.

All of the sudden, he heard Jamie's stomach growl. "Are you hungry?" He chuckled and caressed her curly brown hair as he looked down to her.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded.

"I'll make you a Special Davis Breakfast." Roger said. "What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect." Jamie smiled.

"Okay then." Roger got up and led Jamie to the living area.

"Oh, it's cold in here." Jamie wrapped herself.

"Here." He grabbed the blanket from the sofa and wrapped Jamie.

"Thank you." Jamie said as she watched Roger go to the kitchen area. "Roger, how can you and Mark survive in this cold?" She sat on the chair next to the metal table.

"Well, we covered that broken window up there with a plastic cover." He pointed to the window on the ceiling. "And we use an empty metal garbage can with old newspapers and other stuff to burn to keep us warm. It helps."

"Oh." Jamie said as she watched Roger cook her breakfast. "I can always help you to make you guys warm. I have money to give you and Mark some heaters and stuff."

"Thanks, Jamie." Roger said. "But we're doing okay."

"Ok Roger, if you say so." Jamie sighed. "Look, I'm just worried about you." Jamie looked up to Roger.

"Jamie." Roger put her food on her plate and put in front of her. "Look, everything is going to be fine. I promise you." He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Okay Roger." Jamie looked at him.

"Go on and eat." Roger nodded forward to the food in front of her.

"Ok." Jamie said and began to eat. "Mmm, this is good!"

"Is it good, huh?" Roger lifted his eyebrows.

"It's very good." Jamie nodded.

"It's my grandmother's recipe." Roger said as he took a part of her bacon.

"I love it." Jamie smiled as she took another bite.

"Good." Roger smiled and got up to make some coffee for them.

Jamie got up and put the plate in the sink. "It's snowing again." She walked over to the window and sat on the bench by the window. "I love how it snows, it's beautiful." Jamie smiled.

"Here you go, Jamie." Roger handed her the coffee.

"Thank you." Jamie took a sip and sighed as she looked at the window.

"Do you want to go out and have some fun?" Roger said.

"Pardon?" Jamie frowned.

"Come on." Roger grabbed her hand.

"Wait Roger." Jamie said as she watched Roger put on his leather jacket and his green scarf. "What are we doing?"

"Here." Roger help Jamie put on her long white coat on. "Come on." He grabbed Jamie's hand.

Once they were outside, Jamie gasped at the sight. "Wow." All of the sudden, she felt a cold wet snow hit her face. She looked over to Roger who made an innocent face and whistled. "Oh, you are so gonna get it." She smirked and laughed as she made a snowball but missed Roger by an inch.

"Ha! Ha! You missed me!" Roger teased and blew a raspberry at her.

But then Jamie hit him square in the face with a snowball. "YESSS! I got you now!" She threw her hands up in victory and danced around Roger.

Then Roger tackled her making Jamie fall into the snow, Roger laughed with Jamie but soon it was stopped when they looked at each other's eyes for a moment. "Sorry." They both said to each other.

"You ok?" Roger helped Jamie up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jamie smiled as she brushed herself off. "Oh, that was fun." She laughed and sighed.

"Yeah it was." Roger laughed. "You must be soaking wet." He looked at her.

"And cold." She laughed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Let's go inside." Roger said and held his hand out to Jamie. "Have some some hot chocolate."

"Ok." Jamie smiled, put her hand into Roger's hand and let Roger lead her back into the loft.


	7. Memories are Shorten

"Here, let's go the back way so the neighbors doesn't see us." Jamie opened the gate to her backyard.

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time Jamie." Roger smiled as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I did." Jamie smiled. "It was so much fun, even playing in a snowball fight earlier today." She laughed.

"I didn't think you were going to get me." Roger smiled and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Shocking that a rich girl can take a man down?" She teased.

"Well, not shocking." He moved his head sideways. "_Was_ off guard." He corrected her.

Jamie laughed, "Ok, point taken."

"Thank you." Roger smiled.

"Well, I must go before they arrive home." Jamie's face became sad and turned to the terrence by the house.

"Jamie-" Roger held her hand and brought her close to him then kissed her passionately.

"Roger-" Jamie pulled back and felt Roger kiss her forehead before they put their foreheads together. "I don't want this moment to last." She whispered.

"Me too." Roger sighed and held her face to make her look at him. "Do you still have my sweater?"

"Yeah, I do. It's hidden in my closet." Jamie nodded.

"Ok, good." Roger said. "It's one of my favorite sweaters, I'm letting you to keep that one."

"Thanks, Roger." Jamie smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go." She said as she started to climb the terrance.

"Hey, um." Roger looked up to Jamie. "Can I have one more kiss?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." Jamie turned to Roger as he climbed on the terrance and then kissed her hard and long.

"Good night Jamie." Roger whispered.

"Good night Roger." Jamie turned to him once again before climbing up to her bedroom window.

Roger looked up to Jamie as she climbed in and then held her hand up to wave back to him.

Jamie's eyes welled up after Roger left, she was sure that was it was the last time to see him. She quickly ran to her closet and ran through her drawers then found Roger's gray sweater. She held it close to her face and went to her bed with it and cried to sleep.

Back at the loft, Roger sighed deeply as he sat on the bench and looked out at the window. Then he looked over to the metal table for some reason. He had to look twice to see if the object was real. It was Jamie's big flower comb on the table. He got up and held it his hand.

"Jamie." Roger whispered and ran his fingers over it.

Next morning, Jamie sat on her vanity chair and started to put make up on. Then she heard a knock. "Come in."

"Jamie, I have great news." Dean said as he came up to her, "I have moved the wedding tommorrow."

"Tommorrow?" Jamie's eyes widened. "Is that a little soon, Dean?" She whispered and put a weak smile.

"I thought it would be great for us get married and get it over with." Dean smiled and turned her to face him. "We can do things together like we have always planned to do." He smiled. "Like a tour of the Philly Steel and many other places. Oh, the stock market on Wall Street."

"Sounds great." Jamie laughed nervously.

"Oh this is going to be great!" Dean laughed and hugged her then left the room.

"Jamie, I'm so happy for you." Mrs. Maner chimed in. "Let's get ready for tommorrow." She grabbed Jamie to her room. "Oh, this is so exciting."


	8. Wake Tommorrow From This Nightmare?

As Jamie looked in her mirror with her long fancy gown, it was almost as long as Princess Diana's. She had her crown with a long veil on top of her head and puffy shoulder sleeves embroided with sparkly beads across the sleeve.

"You look so beautiful, Jamie." Her mother fixed her veil and fixed her sleeves.

"Thanks, Mother." Jamie forced a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Maner, the flowers are missing!" One of the bridesmaid said.

"Oh my god!" She ran off to find them.

Jamie looked over to the room to make sure no one would see her, she went to her closet and opened her drawer and found Roger's sweater. She looked down at his sweater as she held it. Jamie fixed her dress before she sat on the chair, set the sweater on her lap and looked at herself in the long mirror on the wall. She began to have flashbacks:

_**Top of a Business Building:**_

_Roger: Miss, you shouldn't do this. You have a whole life ahead of you. Like my friends say 'No Day But Today'."_

_Roger: I'm Roger Davis._

_Jamie: Jamie Elizabeth Maner._

_**Jamie's House:**_

_(Jamie opens her window) Jamie: What are you doing here?_

_Roger: I want you to have some fun tonight. _

_Jamie: (sighs) Ok, my mother is heavy sleeper, but I have to be here before she wakes up._

_Roger: Ok, Come on. I'll catch you._

_(Jamie jumps and falls into Roger's arms, making them fall onto the grass)_

_Jamie: Sorry._

_**At the Life Cafe:**_

_Roger: (hands the beer to her) Here's your beer Jamie. _

_Jamie: Thank you. I would like to propose a toast to Roger. The man who saved my life last night. I wouldn't be here if you came that night. I just want to thank you." (She holds up the jug) To Roger._

_Gang: To Roger. (The gang clink glasses with them)_

_Roger: Thanks Jamie, you didn't have to do that._

_Jamie: I wanted to. (Jamie looks over to him and took a sip of her beer) Wow, that's good._

_**Walking on the way home from the Life:**_

_Roger: I'm HIV positive._

_Jamie: (whispers) Oh, my god. I'm so sorry._

_Roger: Yeah. (He put his head down and looks at the ground)_

_Jamie: Are you taking meds?_

_Roger: Yeah, I'm still taking this medicine called AZT, which I have to take it every other 4 hours. My T-cells are very high._

_Jamie: Roger, look at me. (She lifts his chin up to look at her) I'm not that stupid to runaway from something you have._

_Roger: It is just-_

_Jamie: What?_

_Roger: I didn't want to ruin it now, because we had good time tonight but I had to get it out of me. (Roger sighs)_

_Jamie: Oh, Roger. You didn't ruin it, I still had a wondeful night. In fact it was the first time I had fun in my life._

_Roger: Really?_

_Jamie: Yeah, I never had fun since my father died when I was 12._

_Roger: I'm sorry. _

_Jamie: It's all right. I often think about my father sometimes. (Jamie looks at her door and turns to Roger) I don't want to go back._

_**Mark's Office:**_

_Roger: Listen to me, Jamie. You are beautiful, smart and funny. With you, I never felt this away ever since last year. You're not one of them, you don't belong there. Look at yesterday, you were having a good time._

_Jamie: Roger, I can't._

_Roger: Why not?_

_Jamie: Because I realized that I have to help my family._

_Roger: Jamie, your mother is brainwashing you! She's doing this to you._

_**Outside of the Life Cafe:**_

_Roger: Jamie?_

_Jamie: Hey Roger._

_Roger: Jamie-_

_Jamie: Roger, I realized about earlier and you were right._

_Roger: Come on, I want to show you something._

_Jamie: What? Where are we going?_

_**Central Park on the carriage**__:_

_Roger: Ok, open your eyes._

_Jamie: (Jamie gasps at the sight of the sunset at Central Park) It's beautiful, Roger.(She puts her head against his shoulder)_

_**Rockefeller's Center:**_

_Jamie: Are you going to stay there all night?_

_Roger: I can't skate._

_Jamie: Come on, everyone skates. Some people here are skating for the first time and they're doing fine._

_(Roger falls on the ice, bringing Jamie down with him)_

_Jamie: Oh! (laughs)_

_Roger: Are you ok?_

_Jamie: I'm fine. Are you ok, Roger?_

_Roger: My ass hurts like hell. (He winces) But I'll live._

_Jamie: It's snowing. (She puts her arms out and turns to Roger)_

_(Roger glides to her and holds her in a embrace) Jamie: What?_

_Roger: Can I hold you if you don't mind?_

_Jamie: No. (She shakes her head) If you don't pull me down._

_Roger: No, I won't._

_(Roger looks at her for a moment and bend down to kiss her, Jamie pulls back slightly and returns the kiss)_

_(Showing small moments of that night at the loft with them babysitting Michael)_

_(Showing small moments during Breakfast)_

_**Outside of the loft:**_

_Jamie: Wow. (Roger throws the snowball and hits her in the face. Jamie looks over to Roger who was playing as innocent child) You are so gonna get it! (She throws it and misses Roger)_

_Roger: Ha! Ha! You missed me. (Blows a raspberry)_

_Jamie: (Jamie hits him in the face with a snowball) YESS!! I got you now! (She dances around Roger)_

_(Roger tackles her)_

_(They both laughed then stopped and they looked at each other)_

_Both: Sorry._

Jamie looked up and saw herself in the mirror, "I have to see him." She whispered and took the long veil out of her hair. She quickly got her little backpack and stuffed her little things and including Roger's sweater then hitchhiked her dress up and ran out of the room.

"Yeah, right." Roger laughed as he walked with Mark. Then he looked over to see someone under the light post. "Jamie!" He saw the bruised and weak Jamie who was still wearing her fancy wedding gown, lying on the ground and had blood from her head streaming down to her face. "Oh, my god." He went to her. "Mark, get an ambulance!"

"Ok." Mark said, got out his clunky cell phone.

"Jamie, can you hear me?" Roger held the unconsicous Jamie in his arms.

"These lines are still damn busy." Mark tried to call them again.

All of the sudden, Jamie begin to flutter her eyes and then opened slowly.

"Jamie!" Roger whispered and looked over to Mark. "She's awake."

Then Jamie closed her eyes again.

"Roger, the ambulance is coming." He said, walking over to them.

"It's okay, Jamie." He held her tightly and looked above to Mimi and Angel as if to tell them to not let Jamie die. "Please.." Then he looked down to Jamie who was now unconscious. Roger held her head to stop the bleeding with his other hand.

"Roger, EMTs are here." Mark said, letting them go through.

"What happened sir?" One EMT said to Roger and put Jamie on the backbrace, strapping her up.

"I just found her by the lightpost, is she going to be all right?" Roger said frantically.

"We'll have the doctors to look over her." He said, putting her on the gurney.

"Roger, go with her." Mark said. "I'll swing by the hospital."

"Ok." Roger nodded and went with the EMTs.

On the ride to the hospital, Roger kept looking at the EMTs who were working on Jamie. "Bag her!"

"What's going on?" Roger asked and watched the scene.


	9. Wake Tommorrow From This Nightmare? Pt 2

"Mister, you have to stay here." The nurse said, "We can't allow you to go in the trauma room."

"But-" Roger said but then was interupped by the nurse.

"The doctor will inform you to everything that is going on right now, soon. You can go to the waiting room across the hall from the trauma room." The nurse said then leaving Roger alone.

Roger slid down the wall and began to cry. Mark ran frantically to the hospital and looked over the hallway and saw the figure curled up aganist the wall.

"Roger." Mark said out of breath.

Roger looked up to him with his eyes were all red and swollen from crying. "Mark."

"Anything yet?" He asked and squat down to Roger's height.

"No." He whispered and wiped his nose with sleeve. "Why does this have to happen to her?"

"I don't know.." Mark put his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"For the past few days after her attempt, we talked and laughed, it made her forget the troubleness back her home." Roger said quietly. "She has become one of my best friends."

"Are you here for Jamie Elizabeth Maner?" The doctor asked, looking down to Roger and Mark.

"That's me." Roger stood up and sniffled. "I'm Roger Davis."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Pascal." He shook Roger's hand. "Mr. Davis, may I talk to you privately?"

"Yes." Roger nodded and went to another room with the doctor.

"Mr. Davis, she has a Basilar Skull Fracture, which means that she's has fracture at the base of her skull." Dr. Pascal said.

"Oh, my god..." Roger ran his fingers through his long shaggy hair. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The surgeron is going to explain to you what they're going to do." He said. "He'll be coming down shortly."

"Ok." Roger sniffled and wiped his tears. "Where is she now?"

"She's in the trauma room and is waiting for go to surgery." Dr. Pascal said. "You can see her for a little bit before she goes up. Would you like to do that?"

"Yes." Roger nodded.

"But I have to warn you, this can be graphic for you to see." Dr. Pascal said as he opened the door to the hallway.

"Roger." Mark said as he got up from the floor and watched him go in the trauma room.

Roger went into the trauma room and saw Jamie lying on the bed with the tubes in her mouth and hooked up on machines. "Oh, Jamie..." Roger's voice broke and he went to her. He caressed her swollen face softly and kissed her lifeless hand. Then he looked up at the doors where Dr. Pascal was talking Mark untelligetbly.

Then another doctor came in, "Hi."

"Hi." Roger said softly.

"I'm Doctor Shepard, I will be doing the surgery on her." He shook Roger's hand.

"Roger Davis." He looked down to her. "Will she be okay after the surgery?" Roger asked.

"It's differcult to say, Mr. Davis. Her brain is bit swollen." He said. "I have brought her X-rays to show you what we're going to do." He got out the X-rays out of the file and went to lightbox. "We're going to pop her skull out and put some rods or screws to keep it in place."

"Oh god." Roger said and looked over to her.

"Mr. Davis, you have any idea who would harm this woman?" Dr. Shepard asked, putting the X-ray back in the file.

"Dean." Roger looked up. "Her fiancee, he's so harsh to her."

"We're gonna have the police come to you and fill out that information." Dr. Shepard said. "Meanwhile, I'm going to upstairs to see if the OR is ready and they will be taking her upstairs in a few minutes."

"OK, thank you so much Doctor." Roger shook his hand.

"You're welcome Mr. Davis." Dr. Shepard said and left the room.

"Oh, Jamie. Why does he have to do this to you?" Roger began to caress her face.

"Sir, we're taking her to the OR now." The nurse said as they prep her up and began to wheel her out of the room.

"I'll be here Jamie." Roger kissed her forehead and her hand. Roger went with them until they went to a different hallway and left the doors on him.

"Rog?" Mark asked. "Are you okay?"

Roger turned slowly and slumped down the chair next to Mark, then put his head into his hands.

"Roger, why you won't go the chapel for a while?" Mark asked.

"I thought you were Jewish?" Roger's voice sounded muffled while he had his hands on his face.

"I am, but I heard that maybe praying could help." Mark said.

"I don't want to go, I rather stay here." Roger sighed and sat back of the chair.

"Dr. Pascal said, it might take a few hours to operate on her. Trust me, you won't miss anything."

"Ok, Mark." Roger got up from the seat. "Thank you."

"I'll call the gang while you're in there." Mark said, getting up too.

At the chapel, the room was empty, a darken but lit by little candles surrounding the room. Roger sat on the pew and kneeled on the the floor, "Since, I don't have any religious stuff in me or faith. Anyway, Angel and Meems, I need your help. Meems, I know you told me to move on before you died. When you died, those days became so miserable until this girl came along. She reminds me of you alot. Her smile and her hair, but there was something different about her. She was rich and unhappy. Those days of sneaking off with me, she was a whole different new person. She was so happy and very cunning in a way. Now it's been 7 months since you were gone, I need a person in my life. I need her. So please, please don't do this to me." Roger said and began to cry.

Few hours later, as the gang sat in the room, Roger was sleeping on the sofa, Mark pacing back and forth, Collins reading the newspaper, Maureen and Joanne just held together, looking dazed. Dr. Shepard appeared in the room. "Mr. Davis?"

"Roger?" Mark shook Roger lightly.

"Huh?" Roger said groggily.

"Dr. Shepard is here." Mark said.

Roger wiped his eyes and sat up straight. "How is she?"

"She came out of the surgery fine, she's up in ICU." Dr. Shepard said.

"Can I see her?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you to see her." He nodded.

"Roger, we're gonna go, we're so tired." Joanne said.

"Call us, when you get more information." Collins said and hugged Roger. "Listen, you got our angels above, I'm sure they'll keep her out of the woods."

"I'll be here, Roger." Mark nodded.

"Thank you guys." Roger smiled and went with Dr. Shepard.

Roger went in to a room where it was almost identical to the room where Angel was in before she left them. Roger stood there looking at her as he stood by the door, her face was pale white, she had her head bangaged up, machines beeping of her heart rate and still had tubes in her mouth. Slowly, Roger had tears rolling down from his cheeks as walked up to her bed and held her hand.

"Doctor, how long is she going to be like this?" Roger sniffled and wiped his tears with his other hand.

"I don't know, she still has to recover from the surgery. It'll take time." Dr. Shepard said.

"Thank you." Roger shook his hand and looked down to Jamie as Dr. Shepard left the room. Roger grabbed the chair and sat next to Jamie. "Jamie, I hope you can hear me, I need you in my life. I'm not ready to letting someone special in my life go again." He said, caressing her face and put his head down on her bed next to her arm and began to sob. "Please..."

Soon, he fell asleep. A couple times, the nurses would check her up and left the room. Next morning, Roger heard a knock, it was familiar knock. "Come in."

It revealed Mark, standing there with balloons and sunflowers in his hands. "Hey, Roger, how are you?" He said somberly.

"Tired." He yawned and looked over to Jamie.

"How is she?" Mark said, setting the gifts on the table.

"The same." He said and caressed her face.

"The gang wants to come over to see her, but I don't know if the girls could handle Jamie's condition." Mark said, sitting on other chair.

"I don't think they should." Roger said as he held her hand. "I don't think Jamie wouldn't let the girls to see her like this." Roger looked over to Jamie.

"Do you love her?" Mark asked as he looked at Roger who was still looking down on Jamie.

"I do." Roger said as he caressed her face and then her hand.

"Rog, I want to give you this." Mark got the picture out of his pocket and hand it to Roger.

"Mark." He whispered and looked at the picture of Roger and Jamie at the Life Cafe. Roger was smiling down to her as Jamie looked up to up to Roger, smiling and laughing.

"I can see why she made you fall in love with her." Mark smiled softly.

"I remember that, she was making us laugh and I will never forget her smile." Roger looked down to the picture and put on the table next to them.

"And I also brought the newspaper, "_The Son of New York's ex Mayor is arrested_."

"Oh, good. That son of bitch is going to be locked up forever." Roger growled. "He deserved it to be in jail."

"I hear that." Mark said. "Bail is at 5 billion." He set the newspaper down on the table.

Roger sighed deeply as he leaned back towards the chair, "This is totally a nightmare, Mark." He rubbed his face with his hands.

"I know." Mark said. "But I believe that everything will be all right at the end. It just has to take time, Roger." He put his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"I know." Roger looked up at Mark.

"Do you want some coffee, Roger?" Mark asked as he got up.

"Black coffee with no sugar." They said in unison.

"Heh, you know me so well." Roger looked over to Mark.

"What are friends for?" Mark shrugged. "I'll be back."

"Ok." Roger turned to Jamie then looked at the picture of them on the table. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?" He smiled at the memory. "We went out to the Rockerfeller Center to skate. I cursed every time I fell on my butt, but then you helped me up and taught me how to skate better. Then it started to snow, it was so beautiful. I held you and asked you if I can hold you. And you said, 'Not if you pulled me down'. From there on, we looked at each other's eyes and then kissed." Roger smiled then sighed and looked out the window across the room. The full moon was out and the stars shone in the dark nightsky. Roger looked down to Jamie, "Please, I want Jamie to wake up. I'll do anything. Just please--" Roger sobbed again and put his forehead on her arm.


	10. Miracles do happen

It was now after the first week of December, just last week Jamie and Roger had met and he fell in love with her, but he wasn't sure if she fell love with him. Roger stood by the window as he watched the snow fall and he looked over his shoulder to Jamie who was out. It had been 3 days since Jamie was found unconsicous by him, and still hasn't woken up yet. He didn't want any more people who were close to him to die. April slit her wrist in the bathroom and died after she found out that she was HIV positive. Mimi died 2 weeks later of pneumonia after her close death on the metal table back at the loft. Collins' Angel, who died of AIDS on Halloween a year ago.

He reached for his pocket and got a out a wrinkled yellow line sheet of paper. For some reason he felt that he need to write a song last night but even though he felt very distraught and worried. He went over to get his guitar by the table, which Mark brought for him yesterday so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind.

"I wrote this song for you, it's called "I'm Here With You." I hope you like it, Baby."

_When I saw you the first time_

_Looking so sad and unbroken_

_I came around _

_Held you in my safe arms as you cried_

_I whispered I'm here with you _

_As the days, hours, minutes went by_

_Without you gone_

_I stood in the room all alone_

_All I can think was about you, Baby_

_Wondering if you were coming back_

_Nothing I can do but wait and say to you_

_I'm here with you_

_Whenever you need_

_I'm here with you all day and through_

_As if I'm your guardian angel to guide you _

_Then I found you safe in my arms_

_Holding you as if I wouldn't let you go_

_With such an warm embrace_

_I'm here with you_

_Giving you sweet kisses to make you happy_

_I'm here with you_

_Making you smile and laugh_

_I'm here with you_

_I whisper in your ears that _

_I'm here with you..._

Roger looked at her, she was still unconcious. Roger sighed, it still didn't work. He put down his guitar and got ready for bed. He put the sheets on the chair, sat on the chair and held her hand. "Good night, Jamie." He kissed her hand and put his head on the bed beside her arm.

All of the sudden, Roger felt a hand on his head, he looked up at Jamie who still had her eyes closed, "Jamie?" He squeezed her hand softly and she squeezed it back. Roger put her hand on his face to let her touch his stubble face and his features. "It's me, Roger." She finally opened her eyes revealing her blue eyes. "Hey you." He smiled at her and felt tears rolled down from his face. "You're awake." He kissed her hand. Jamie tried to talk. "Shh..you have a tube in your mouth. Don't talk."

Roger push the button on the bed next to her.

"Yes, may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Can you get Dr. Shepard here, Jamie is awake." Roger said, looking down to Jamie.

"Yes." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Roger smiled at Jamie and kissed her hand. "The doctor is coming, Baby."

"I heard the news that Jamie is awake." Dr. Shepard came in the room and went to her. "How are you feeling Jamie?" He asked. "Can you squeezed my hands?"

Jamie did it.

"Can you move your legs?" He asked.

She couldn't moved her legs. "Ok, Jamie. Roger, it's going to take time for Jamie to things phyiscally so I'm not worried about that just yet." He looked up to Roger then to Jamie. "I'm gonna take the tube out and I want to you take a deep breath as I take it out." He said as he took the tube out slowly of her mouth.

Jamie began to cough. "Roger," She whispered and it became raggy as she took a breath.

"I'm here." Roger held her hand and kissed it again. "I'm here, Baby."

"Head hurts." Jamie whispered.

"You have a fracture skull, Jamie." Dr. Shepard said. "You just had surgery this afternoon."

"Tired." Jamie said, closing her eyes.

"Her brain activity is kind of slow, her brain needs rest at times. She may speak a very little words at times. Or there will be times where words could be jumbled and not make sense at times." Dr. Shepard said to Roger.

"Roger.." Jamie whispered.

"I'm here, Baby." Roger looked down to her and caressed her cheek.

"Jamie, I'm going to notify the nurse that you need some more medicine, ok?" He looked at Jamie and then to Roger. "Roger, I'm going to my next patient. Please let me know if you need me."

"Ok." Roger nodded and then shook Dr. Shepard's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled. "I'm glad she's awake and out of unconscious." Then Dr. Shepard left, leaving Roger and Jamie alone.

Roger smiled, took of deep breath and sighed of relief. "Oh, thank god."

"Water.." She said weakly.

"I got you water, James." He pour the water from his water bottle to the cup and put the straw in and gave it to her. "You ok?"

She let go of the straw and nodded. "Feel good."

"Cold water feels good, eh?" Roger smiled and caressed her cheeks. Then he bended down to kiss her chapped lips, softly almost tender. "I love you, Jamie. I wanted to say that ever since the night at the Life."

Jamie smiled brightly at him, "I. Love. You." She whispered and caressed his hand. "Hold me.." Jamie said.

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to move around with that injury." Roger looked down. "I will hold you later, I promise. All I want is you get better."

He said as he sat down on chair next to her and looked at her.

"Roger. Looking." Jamie whispered.

"I can't help looking at you. It's a miracle that you are awake." Roger smiled and wiped his tears.

"H-how long?" Jamie tried to speak.

"You were out for 3 days straight." Roger said as he caressed her hand.

"Missed you." Jamie whispered as she reached out to touch his face.

"I missed you, Baby." Roger kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I-I love you." Jamie said.


	11. I Can't Go On Without You

Next morning, Dr. Shepard came with some of the nurses. "Jamie, we're going to take you to the MRI to see if your head is okay after few days after surgery." Dr. Shepard said.

"Roger come?" Jamie looked over to Roger who was sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, he could come." Dr. Shepard nodded.

"Ok." Jamie nodded tiredly.

"Ready?" Dr. Shepard said as he pulled Jamie's bed railing up.

Jamie put her hand through the railing and held Roger's hand as they wheeled Jamie down the hall.

"You look exhausted, James." Roger said as he looked down to her.

"I am." Jamie looked up to him as they went to the elevator.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" He asked.

"No, I sleep good." Jamie shrugged. "You?"

"Not really, I had to sleep on that uncomfortable chair and I was worried about you most of the night." Roger said.

The older nurse came to Jamie. "Hi, I'm Sam. I will be doing your MRI this morning."

"Hi." Jamie said weakly as the nurses moved Jamie onto the machinery bed.

"Sir, can you leave this room while we're doing the X-ray?" the nurse said.

"Roger.." Jamie held onto Roger's hand.

"I'll be here Jamie. I'm not leaving you." Roger bend down to her and caressed her forehead.

"He just needs to leave the room for a moment, he'll come back as soon this is over." Sam said as she moved Jamie's wires out of the way.

"See?" Roger looked down to her. "I'll here when it's over. I promise."

"Ok." Jamie nodded.

"Good girl." Roger smiled. "I love you." He kissed her.

"Love you." Jamie said and let go of Roger's hand.

"Right this away, sir." The nurse lead him out of the room.

After a while Roger sat in the small waiting room, reading magazines. His clunky cell phone rang, "Hello?" Roger answered.

"Hi Rog." Mark said on the other line.

"Hey." Roger said.

"How's Jamie?" Mark said.

"She's doing the MRI now." He said as he put the magazine on the table. "She should be done soon." He got up from the seat and walked around.

"Oh." Mark said, sorted some papers at his office. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay." Roger said as he looked at the window and looked down to the street below, watching the little taxis driving by the building. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"I don't know if we should come to visit you and Jamie." Mark said as he put the files in the drawer.

"Well, the doctors say that she doesn't really want so many vistors going in and out. And she's still a little woozy from the medicines that they gave her. She's still in alot of pain and the way she's talking right now, you know?"

"I know." Mark said on the other line. "So, maybe when she's little better?"

"Yeah, Jamie would love to see you guys." Roger said. "But not right now."

"Mr. Davis." The nurse opened the door.

"Oh, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Roger said and hung up. He walked out of the hallway and saw Jamie laying on her bed almost asleep. "Hey you." He kissed her forehead and held her hand.

"Hi." Jamie whispered.

"How was it?" He asked as they wheeled her back down to the hallway.

"Cold." Jamie looked up to Roger.

"Cold?" Roger looked down to her.

"The room is usually cold when doing the X-rays." The nurse said, bringing her into the elevator.

"Oh." Roger looked down to Jamie and brought her blankets up more. "Is that better?" Then he held her hand through the railing.

"Here we are." The nurse said as she rolled Jamie back into her room and reset up the machines.

"Thank you." Jamie whispered.

"If you need anything, press the button." The nurse said and left the room.

Roger looked down to Jamie who was shivering, "Are you ok?"

"Just cold." Jamie said. "Hold me."

"I don't want to hurt you." Roger said as he rubbed her arm to keep her warm.

"W-won't hurt me." Jamie looked up to him.

"Ok." Roger said and laid down carefully next to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded.

Then Roger brought the blankets up to her chest more, and caressed her arm. "I love you, Jamie." He kissed her cheek and they both held each other for a while.

Later that night, another nurse came into the room. "Hello there, I'm Kristen, I'll be giving you new bandage every once in a while and I'll be giving you one tonight." the nurse said. "Would you like to help me to hold her up as I give her new one." She said to Roger.

"Yeah." Roger slowly held Jamie upright.

"Ow." Jamie said and then start to cry.

"Shh..it's ok." Roger rubbed her back and then saw the big scar with stiches on Jamie's head. He couldn't believe what Dean would to do her.

"You're almost done, Jamie." Kristen said, wrapping a brand new bandage on her.

"Hurts." Jamie sobbed.

"I know it hurts." Roger kissed her hand. "It's ok, Baby."

"Ok, I'm done, you're done Jamie." Kristen said and helped her to lay down again. "I'm gonna give you some more pain medicine."

"Ok." Jamie nodded slowly.

"You ok, Baby?" Roger wiped her tears. Jamie nodded and closed her eyes then she looked over to Roger.

"Run away." Jamie whispered.

"Run away?" Roger looked confused to what she had said.

"From church." Jamie whispered, "Find you."

"Shh..we'll talk about that later." Roger shushed her and caressed her face.

"Ok." Jamie said and leaned her head slowly to Roger's touch.

"I have something to show you." Roger said and brought the picture of them that Mark gave him earlier to Jamie. "Remember this?"

"Me and you." Jamie pointed at the picture.

"Yeah, we were at the Life Cafe." Roger smiled. "I knew that I would fall in love with you from that moment."

"I love you." Jamie whispered and reached over to Roger's face to caress.

"I love you so much, James." He kissed her hand and then brought a little black box out of his pocket. "Jamie?" He asked as he got down on one knee.

Jamie turned slowly to him, "Roger."

Roger sighed deeply and held her hand, "Jamie, you know after I saved you. I couldn't get you out of my head and I knew that this girl would make my life complete. I can't go on without you. You have become my best friend, my lover and I love you so much. I want to take care of you as much I can when you get out of this place. I want to be there for you when you have troubles and hold you in my arms. I want to help you even though I don't have much money but I still want you to be with me, so-" Roger inhaled. "Will you marry me?" He brought the box up to her and opened it, it was his grandmother's ring in the box. It had a golden band with a small diamond.

"I know this is kinda fast-" Roger was stopped by Jamie's hand on his lips.

Jamie nodded, "Yes." Jamie whispered as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Roger smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jamie smiled and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh, here." Roger took out the ring out of the box and put on her third finger.

"So happy." Jamie smiled as Roger wiped her tears.

"Me too." Roger kissed her softly on the lips and caressed her forehead.


	12. Going Home

It was now 2 weeks before Christmas, Jamie was now ready to go home.

"Here, let me help you with that." Roger went over to Jamie who was struggling to put on Roger's sweatshirt. "You need to be careful with your stiches in your head." He said as he pulled the shirt down carefully. "There."

"Thank you." Jamie smiled and sighed. "Tired."

"Why won't you lay down for a bit, while they get you the discharge papers." Roger fixed the pillows and helped her laid down carefully.

"Hey Jamie, here are the discharge papers for you to sign." The nurse handed to Jamie.

"Ok." Jamie put her signature down and then handed it to Roger.

"You have to sign it, sir. So we know that you're responsible for her discharge." The nurse said.

"Ok." Roger nodded and then looked down to Jamie's signature. "Jamie?" His eyes widened as he looked up to her.

"I-I had to." Jamie smiled.

Roger smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now I can't wait to make your last name as Davis." He handed the nurse the papers.

"Thank you." The nurse smiled. "Have a great day." She left.

"Hey guys." Mark chimed in.

"Hi Mark." Jamie waved.

"Hey Jamie!" He hugged her. "How are you?"

"Good." She smiled. "I'm glad. T-to see you."

"Me too." Mark smiled.

Roger went over to Jamie, sat next to her on the bed and held her hand as he looked at her lovingly. "Mark, we have something to tell you." Then he looked back to Mark.

"Yeah?"

"We're engaged." Roger smiled brightly at Jamie.

"Oh, congratulations you guys." Mark hugged them.

"So you're not mad?" Roger said.

"No, how can I be mad?" Mark smiled at the both of them. "I can see why you guys love each other. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mark." Jamie smiled.

"Can I see the ring?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." She giggled as she held her hand out to Mark.

"That's really nice, Roger." Mark smiled. "Where did you get that?"

"It was my grandmother's ring." Roger said. "She told to me to give to the girl of my dreams. And here she is, next to me." Roger smiled and kissed her.

Jamie smiled at Roger and held close to him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger rubbed her shoulder.

"Ok, can we stop with the lovey-dovey thing now? I bet you're anxious to get back to the loft." Mark smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry." Roger laughed.

"Are you ready to leave?" Mark asked.

Jamie nodded and held Roger's hand.

"Did you get the cab, Mark?" Roger asked as he helped Jamie in the wheelchair.

"Yeah, it's outside." Mark nodded as he grabbed her things.

"Ok, are you ready James?" Roger bended down to her.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded.

In the taxi, Jamie carefully put her head against Roger's shoulder, "Roger.."

"What's the matter, Baby?" Roger looked over to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Home." Jamie mumbled.

"We're almost home." Roger kissed her nose. "We're almost there." He held her hand and felt Jamie's engagement ring that Roger gave her on her finger and looked out over the window as snow fell.

Mark opened the door for them and watched Roger rushed in the loft as he unloaded her bag.

"You ok?" Roger looked down to her.

Jamie nodded. "Don't." Jamie said as he held her to carry to the steps to the loft.

"I like carrying you, Baby." Roger smiled and kissed her.

Jamie nodded and gently put her head against his shoulder, soon she fell asleep.

"Rog, she's asleep." Mark said as he looked over to her in Roger's arms before opening the door to the loft.

"Let me put her in my room." Roger said, as he walked to his bedroom and gently put her on the bed. He kissed her, "If you need me, I'll be out there with Mark." He caressed her face and kissed her nose.

Jamie nodded slowly. "I love you."

Roger turned to her, "I love you too, Baby."

Mark put the wheelchair by the door as Roger came out of his bedroom. "How is she?"

"Exhausted." Roger said as he sat on the sofa.

"Here's some medications for her, Roger." Mark said, taking the medications out for her.

Roger got up and walked to the metal table, "This is more medications that I thought." Roger said, looking at them. "How much does she have to this one, Mark?" He squinted at the writing and gave it to Mark.

"1 before dinner and 1 before bedtime." Mark squinted.

"Roger." Jamie said from the bedroom.

"I'm coming." Roger said and went to her.

"Hold me." Jamie whispered.

Roger smiled and slid carefully in the bed and laid next to her. "You ok?"

Jamie nodded and looked into Roger's eyes. "Beautiful eyes." Jamie touched his cheek.

"Heh, you look so beautiful too, Baby." Roger whispered and kissed her. "Do you want something to eat?"

"OK." Jamie let Roger carry her into the living area.

"Hey Jamie, how are you feeling?" Mark sat on the sofa.

"Hungry." Jamie looked up to Roger was holding her in embrace.

"What do you want to eat, Jamie?" Mark said.

"Cafe." Jamie said.

"Jamie, you can't go to the Life Cafe in your condition." Roger said, looking down to her. "You have to let your head to heal and you need rest for a while." But then Roger had an idea. "Mark, won't you stay here with Jamie?"

"Where you going?" Mark said as he watched Roger put on his green scarf on and his leather jacket.

"I won't be gone for a while." Roger went to Jamie, "I'll be right back." He kissed her and left.

"W-where is he going?" Jamie looked back as Roger shut the loft door.

"I have no clue." Mark shrugged. "Roger is always up with something."

Jamie sighed and laid down on the sofa then Jamie spotted the camera on the table. "Film."

"Yeah, I'm still filming." Mark smiled. "The film is almost done."

"Mark." Jamie looked up to Mark. "Thirsty."

"Ok, Jamie. What do you want to drink?" Mark asked as he got up from the chair.

"Juice." Jamie said weakly.

"OK, Jamie." Mark brought over the juice to Jamie.

"Thanks." Jamie whispered.

"You're welcome." Mark sat across from her.

"Tired.." Jamie handed the cup to Mark.

"Ok, Jamie." Mark said. "Do you want to me carry to Roger's room?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded.

Mark carried her to Roger's room and let her settle in his bed. "Just yell if you need me and Roger will be home soon."

"Jamie?" Roger called out.

"Make that now." Mark said. "I'll get him." Mark smiled.

"Where's Jamie?" Roger asked as he came out of the bedroom.

"She's in there." Mark pointed back to the bedroom.

"Jamie?" Roger walked in his bedroom where he saw Jamie sleeping and he sat next to her on his bed. "Jamie?" He rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek.

"Roger.." Jamie opened her eyes and reached out to touch his face.

"I brought food from the Life Cafe." Roger smiled as he held up a white bag.

Jamie smiled brightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jamie." Roger said as he opened the bag for her.

"C-cinnamon buns!" She smiled at Roger.

"I know you hate those hospital foods there, so you need a break from it."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"Anything for you." Roger smiled as he brought the food out of the bag for her.

"Mmm.." She smiled as she took a bite of it. "Good."

"Can I try some?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." She broke a piece off it and fed to Roger.

"That's good." Roger smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you." Jamie smiled as she wiped his mouth off with her thumb.

"I love you too." Roger smiled.


	13. It's Quite Unbelievable

"Good Morning, Baby." Roger smiled at Jamie as she woke up.

"Hey.." Jamie smiled and caressed Roger's face.

"Did you sleep all right? How's your head?" Roger asked as he propped up his head with his arm.

"Ok." Jamie nodded. "I think I might need more medicine." Jamie said as she slowly got up.

"Ok, I'll get it for you." Roger said as he uncovered the blanket and went to the kitchen area for her medicine.

_"I'm so glad that I'm with Roger. There would be no perfect guy other than Roger."_ She thought and smiled.

"Here you go Jamie." Roger handed her the medicine and some orange juice.

"Thank you." Jamie took the medicine and drank the orange juice.

"You're welcome, Jamie." Roger smiled and got the empty glass from Jamie. "You hungry?"

"No." Jamie shook her head.

"Coffee?" Roger shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, that would be good." Jamie nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll get out of here while you get dressed." Roger said.

"Ok." Jamie nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger smiled before leaving her alone.

"Hey Roger! Have you seen my pink fuzzy sweater?" Jamie called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's in the black bag with other clothes that I washed yesterday." Roger called back as he sat on the metal table, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

Mark came running to the loft frantically, "Roger!"

"Boy, you're out of shape." Roger laughed at Mark who was panting so hard.

"Shut up." He panted. "I got something for you." He searched through his bag. "Roger, look!" Mark held up the paper to Roger.

_"CURE FOR AIDS, 209 for each person."_

"Oh my god." Roger whispered and held the paper in his hands.

Jamie wheeled herself into the living area and saw Roger's eyes glued to the colored sheet of paper. "Roger, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Jamie, they found something for HIV/AIDS." Mark said.

"Really?" Jamie's eyes widened and wheeled to Roger. "Let me see that, Roger."

Roger handed her the paper. "Where did you find that paper, Mark?"

"When I was coming back from Buzzline and I saw that paper on the light post."

"You should do it, Roger." Jamie asked as she looked up to him. "You don't have to worry about taking AZT all the time and paying for it."

"I-I don't know, I mean it would be great." Roger sighed then sat on the sofa. "But-"

"But what?" Jamie wheeled to Roger.

"I just feel so bad and gulity for Collins though, they should have this when Angel was alive. So she wouldn't have suffered through so much pain and stuff."

"Oh, Roger." Jamie caressed his face as Roger wept. "Maybe Angel gave you guys as a gift so you didn't have to suffer like what they went through."

"I agree with Jamie." Mark said. "You defintely should give another chance to live longer."

"Ok." Roger said quietly.

"Ok what, Babe?" Jamie asked as she swept Roger's wavy hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"I'll do it." Roger said.

"Really?" Jamie's eyes widened and begin to smile.

Roger looked back at Jamie and caressed her face, "Of course, Jamie. I want to stay around with you longer and I can't let this damn disease take over me any more."

"Oh, Roger. I love you." Jamie put her arms around Roger's neck.

"I love you too, Baby." Roger smiled and began to cry silently.

"What's the matter, Roger?" Jamie pulled back and wiped his tears.

"Nothing, I'm happy." Roger smiled and kissed her.

"When should we do this Rog?" Mark asked as he put down his bag.

"Tommorrow if we can." Roger looked up to Mark and then to Jamie.

"I'm here for you, Roger." Jamie held his hand and kissed him.

"Thanks Baby." Roger smiled.


	14. Christmas Time

"Come on, Jamie." Roger held her hands. "You can do it."

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna fall." Jamie stood up and still wobbly.

"I'm here." Roger said.

"O-ok." Jamie gulped and took a little step forward and another.

Then Roger let her hands go and watched in amazed as she walked forward to Roger.

"That's it, Baby! You're walking!" Roger looked down to her feet and up to her face.

Jamie collapsed in his arms. "You did it, Baby!"

Jamie smiled and then put her head against his chest. "I'm so tired.."

"Ok, I'm gonna let you rest." Roger wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly walked to the sofa.

"Tommorrow it'll be Christmas eve." Jamie smiled as she looked over to the window and look back at Roger.

"Yep, it'll be our first Christmas together." Roger held her and kissed her head.

"What?" Jamie caught Roger's look.

"Just looking at my fiancee." Roger smiled. "How beautiful she looks."

"Oh, Roger. Stop it." Jamie blushed and giggled then put her head on his chest.

"I've something for you." Roger got up and went over to the radio then turn it on.

It started to play "I'll be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday.

"Come on, dance with me." Roger held out his hand to her and she grasped it then went to Roger's embrace.

"I'll Be Seeing You" music filled the room.

"I'll be seeing you..in all old familiar places. That this my heart of mine embraces..All day through." Roger sang softly as he looked at Jamie as they danced.

"How did you know?" Jamie looked up to him.

"I heard you singing." Roger said as he looked down to her.

"It was my grandmother and my favorite's song, I used to listen to it when I was little." Jamie whispered before put her head against Roger's chest.

_In the small cafe _

_Across the park_

_Across the way_

_The children's carousel.._

They both listened and swayed along Billie's jazzy soft voice.

"_Decemember 24th, 1991 9:00 PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME, I'm here with Jamie and Roger."_ Mark narrated as he filmmed them.

"Hey Mark." She waved.

_"Hey Jamie, how are you?" _Mark asked as he filmmed her and Roger sitting next to each other.

"I'm good." Jamie smiled and looked over to Roger, smiling.

_"And how about you, Roger?"_ Mark put the camera on Roger.

"Great. It's our first christmas eve, together." Roger kissed her. "Oh, speaking of christmas." Roger got up from the couch and went over to the small plastic tree that they bought. "Here Jamie," He handed her a small blue rentangle box. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Roger. You shouldn't have." Jamie smiled as Roger sat next to her.

"I want to. You're my fiancee." Roger caressed her shoulder.

"You're so sweet." Jamie smiled and kissed him.

"Go on, open it," Roger pointed at the box as he smiled at her.

Once Jamie opened it, it revealed a golden chain with charms with a letter "J" and small bird.

"Oh, Roger. It's beautiful." Jamie's eyes began to well up with tears but quickly brushed it away. "Thank you." She kissed him.

"Here, let me put this on you." Roger smiled and put the necklace on her.

"I love it." She looked down to the necklace, "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Baby." He smiled.

"I have a present for you too." Jamie went over to the tree. As she picked his present up, she inhaled before turning to him. "Here, Roger." She handed him the small present.

"Thank you, Baby." He started to open it. It was a silver watch with leather wristband. "Jamie.."

"Do you like it?" Jamie asked.

"I love it." Roger looked up to her and smiled at her.

"Look at the back of the watch." Jamie pointed at the watch.

Roger turned over to the back of the watch, it was engraved:

_"This watch shows us that our love for each other is unlimited, I love you so much._

_-Jamie"_

"Jamie, I love this. Thank you." He kissed her.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"We got you something for you, Mark." Roger said.

"For me?" Mark put his camera down and starting to wind it.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "It's over by the tree." She pointed at the cyilnder gift under the tree.

"What is this?" Mark got the gift.

"Open it." Jamie smiled and held Roger's hand.

Mark's face was suprised when he revealed a movie poster, "_Scarface_".

"How the hell did you find this?" He looked up to them.

"Well, me and Roger were out for bit and we were strolling by this vintage store earlier and we saw a poster that you would like since you are filmmaker." Jamie said.

"And _I_ said to Jamie, that Mark is a huge fan of Robert DeNiro and Scarface was his favorite movie." Roger said smiling.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"Thanks guys!" Mark hugged them. "How can I ever repay you?"

"No, it's fine really." Roger said.

"Thank you so much." Mark said as he looked down to his gift.

"No problem, Mark." Jamie smiled.

_"SPPPEAK!" _the answering machine said and then beeped.

"It's me Collins, drop the keys."

"I'll get it." Mark said as he went over to the table. "Hey Collins." He dropped the keys down to him.

"Thanks man, I'll see you up there." Collins caught the keys.

"Collins is coming up soon." Mark said as he shut the window doors.

"Hey!" Collins chimed in with things in his hands. "Merry Christmas, you guys." He put the stuff on the table.

"Hi Collins." Jamie went up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Babygirl." He smiled and hugged her then Roger. "Hey Roger."

"Hey Collins." Roger said.

"Guess what I got?" Mark brought the gift behind him.

"What?" Collins asked.

"I got this awesome poster." Mark showed it to Collins.

"Scarface." Mark and Collins said in unison.

Oh, brother..." Collins rolled his eyes.

"Oh, leave him alone. He's just excited." Jamie said.

"Not just excited." Collins said as he went through his bag. "Hyper."

"Hey!" Mark yelled.

"I brought some stoli for you guys to drink." Collins said as he got the bottle out of the bag.

"I'm not thirsty now." Jamie said as she rolled herself next to the metal table.

"How about you Rog?" Collins asked as he pour some for Mark and himself.

"Yeah, I'll have one." Roger nodded and smiled at Jamie.

"Heyyy Jamie!!" Maureen opened the loft door and ran to hug her.

"Hi Mo." Jamie smiled.

"Hi Jamie." Joanne waved and sighed as she sat on the sofa. "I'm happy that it's Christmas already."

"I hear that." Collins lifted his cup and drank his stoli.

"Marky, when are you gonna finish your filming?" Maureen said as she sat next to Joanne.

"Soon." Mark said. "I hope."

"Can we go to the Life?" Jamie asked Roger.

"If you up to it, Baby." Roger shrugged as he held her hand.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Jamie said.

"How about you guys?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I agree." Collins nodded with the gang.

"Ok, let me get my coat." Jamie rolled herself to Roger's room.

"Are you guys ready to get married next month?" Joanne asked Roger.

"Well yeah, I mean- I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her. I love Jamie." Roger smiled.

"I love you too." Jamie spoke as she wheeled to Roger.

"Ready?" Roger asked Jamie and the gang.

They nodded and went to the Life where they ate and drank.

"I want to dance with you Roger." Jamie asked as she stood up.

Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne gasped when Jamie walked slowly to Roger where he stood by the bar.

"Jamie walked a little bit today." Roger said as he held her. "You did good, Baby."

"Thank you." Jamie whispered.

"Let's dance to this song." Roger lead her to floor and danced to "These Are The Days" by Van Morrison.


	15. Wedding

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" Roger stood in front of the long mirror in the back of the church's rooms.

"You'll be fine, Roger." Mark said as he fixed Roger's tie. "Just think of it, you will be married to Jamie in 15 minutes or so."

"Yeah." Roger smiled. "I can't wait."

"Roger, I'm gonna go to see Jamie. So I'll see you up there." Collins said.

"Yep." Roger smiled. "Tell her that I love her."

"Will do." Collins said as he headed out for the door.

Jamie stood in front of the mirror. "I can't believe this day would come." Jamie sighed.

"You better believe it, Babygirl." Collins said as he opened the door and made Jamie jump.

"Oh Collins." Jamie turned to him. "You scared me." She put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you on your wedding day." Collins hugged her. "You look so beautiful, Jamie." He pulled back to see her.

"Thanks to Mo and Joanne." Jamie smiled at them.

"No problem, Jamie." Joanne said as she fixed Jamie's veil.

"Here's your bouquet, Jamie." Maureen handed it to her.

"Thanks Mo." Jamie smiled. "I'm so glad that I have the greatest friends that I could ever have." Jamie hugged them.

"Aw." Mo smiled. "Same here."

"Oh - And Roger sent you a little message, "I love you." He imitated in Roger's voice.

Jamie laughed, "I'll tell him when I get up there."

"Now let's get you married." Collins offered her elbow.

As the doors opened when the music began to play "Here Comes the Bride", Jamie wore a white strapless gown, with the train going back but not long and had a veil down to her neck. It blew Roger's breath way.

"She's so beautiful..." Roger whispered as she went down the aisle. "Is she Mark?"

"She is." Mark smiled.

Then Roger went down and reached out for Jamie's hand. "You look so beautiful Jamie."

"You look so handsome." Jamie whispered as she put her hand into his and walked with him to the priest.

"Dear beloved, we are gather here to the marriage of Jamie Elizabeth Maner and Roger Adam Davis." The priest smiled at the both of them.

--

"They will say their vows." The priest nodded to Jamie to start.

"Roger, you were the man who saved my life. You were there for me for the trouble times that I had. Took care of me when I was hurt and cheered me up in so many ways. You are my best friend, my lover and soon will be my husband. I love you and I always will." Jamie caressed his hands.

"Jamie, I didn't think you were going to be in my life until I saw you that night. From that night on, you changed my life, more happier and alive. I'm glad I'm the one for you, and I promise you that I will make our life together great and happy. I love you Jamie and I can't wait to share our life as husband and wife." Roger looked at Jamie as she wiped her tears.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked.

Roger turned to Mark, "You better have the ring."

"I have it otherwise you would have killed me." Mark handed it to him.

"Jamie, repeat after me, 'I, Jamie Elizabeth Maner take Roger as my lawful wedded husband. To honor and cherish him with all the days of my life.'"

Jamie repeated after him and put the golden ring on Roger's left third finger.

"Roger, repeat this after me." The priest said.

"I, Roger Adam Davis, take Jamie Elizabeth Maner as my lawful wedded wife. To honor and cherish her with all the days of my life." Roger smiled and put the ring on her finger too.

"Now, I pronounce in the state of New York as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest smiled at Roger.

Roger nodded then and lift her veil up. He cupped her face and finally kissed Jamie. "I love you, James."

"I love you so much, Roger." Jamie smiled at him.

"Mr and Mrs. Roger Davis." The priest smiled at them before Roger and Jamie walked down the aisle together.

(LATER)

"Mr. and Mrs. Roger Davis!" The DJ annouced as they walked into the reception. "And now they'll will dance as husband and wife."

Roger wrapped his arms around her waist and both swayed to a slow love song.

"Jamie, you looked so beautiful when you came down the aisle with Collins."

"You looked so handsome in this tuxedo." She patted his chest.

"Thanks, Baby." Roger kissed her. "I'm ready to get out of this." He laughed.

"Demin withdrawl." Jamie laughed and put her head against his chest. "Oh, Roger, I have been waiting for this day." Jamie looked up to him.

"I know." He smiled as he grabbed her hand from his neck and held her hand to his chest. "Me too."

"Marrying you was the greatest choice that I ever made." Jamie said.

"Just think of it, Jamie. You and me together for the rest of our lives." Roger smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we do things together." Jamie said.

"Like tonight for instance?" Roger smirked.

"Oh, Roger!" She squealed as he dipped her and brought her back up.

"I love you Baby." He kissed her.

"And I love you." Jamie kissed him back.

Soon the song was finished, they both sat down for a while and watched people danced.

"Oh, Roger. Look at Cindy's kids." She pointed at them at the dance floor with Mark.

"They're having fun." Roger said and put his hand over Jamie's hand.

"This is kind of wedding I wanted." Jamie said. "Not too elaborate, not too fancy, not too many people. Just the right size."

"Just us and our friends." Roger smiled as he wrapped his other hand around her waist and kissed her.

"Aw, look at them." Collins said as he pointed at Roger and Jamie by the table, Jamie rested her head on Roger's shoulder and Roger put his chin onto of her head as he caressed her arm.

"They're so perfect, aren't they?" Joanne sipped her champagne.

"Roger is more than happy now." He said.

"It's like they're on cloud nine." Joanne said.

"Can you get this bow off of me?" Roger turned to Jamie.

"Yeah." Jamie turned to him and untied it for him. "There." She let the bow loose.

"Thanks." Roger smiled and kissed her.

"I wonder how many times we have kissed this day?" Jamie smiled.

"Countless times." Roger caressed her hand. "But I don't care how many times, only thing I care is how much I love you."

"Aw, I love you too." Jamie kissed him.

"Mr and Mrs. Davis, will you please go over to the cake?" The DJ said.

"That's us." Roger smiled. "Come on, James."

"Ok." Jamie smiled as Roger led her to the cake.

"Here's the knife, Jamie." Roger held the knife towards to their cake and Jamie put her hand onto top of Roger's hand as the people took their pictures.

"Roger, you have some devilish look on your face." Jamie giggled. Then Roger smashed the cake on her face. "Roger!" She gasped and took a part of her cake and smashed it on Roger's face.

"Aah, Jamie!" Roger laughed.

"Sorry Roger." Jamie giggled and kissed him. "Yum, that icing is good."

"Not as good as you." Roger smiled as she wiped the cake off of his face. "Here, let me help you get clean, Jamie." He gently wiped it off of her face. "Ok you're good to go." He smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." Jamie kissed him.

"You're welcome, Jamie." Roger held Jamie's hand.

After a while the people were eating their cake and talking for a while. Mark put his camera on Jamie and Roger who were eating their cake and looking at each other lovingly.

"Mark, I think you should put the camera down before Roger strangles you with it." Collins stood by him and drank his champange.

"I know." Mark laughed. "But I had an idea, since I couldn't give them a gift for Christmas, I was thinking of making this film for them on their 1st anniversery gift."

"That's a great idea, Mark." Collins smiled.

"Yeah, so they can look back to this day." Mark shrugged.

"They would love that." Collins said as he sipped more of his champage.

"Hey guys." Jamie chimed in.

"HEY!" The gang hugged Jamie and Roger.

"How are you?" Mark asked.

"Perfect." Roger smiled lovingly at Jamie and held her close.

"I'm having a great time." Jamie smiled at Roger and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That's great." Joanne smiled as she held Maureen's waist.

"Roger, I'm so happy for you, man." Collins patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." Roger smiled. "Jamie, I'll be back." Roger whispered to her.

"Ok, sweetie." Jamie kissed him and smiled as she let go of his hand.

"Where's he going?" Mark asked as he sipped his wine.

"I don't know." Jamie looked on as he disappeared through the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to sing this song that I wrote for my beautiful wife." Roger said as he stood on the stage with the guitar in his hand.

"Oh, Roger." Jamie smiled at him.

"I don't know if you remember this, Jamie. I sang to this song to you when you were unconsicous at the hospital. I didn't think it would work after I sang it. You were still out, but then moments later, you came back to me. So, this is for you Baby." Roger smiled at her. It's called, "I'm Here with You", I hope you like it."

_When I saw you the first time_

_Looking so sad and unbroken_

_I came around _

_Held you in my safe arms as you cried_

_I whispered I'm here with you _

_As the days, hours, minutes went by_

_Without you gone_

_I stood in the room all alone_

_All I can think was about you, Baby_

_Wondering if you were coming back_

_Nothing I can do but wait and say to you_

_I'm here with you_

_Whenever you need_

_I'm here with you all day and through_

_As if I'm your guardian angel to guide you _

_Then I found you safe in my arms_

_Holding you as if I wouldn't let you go_

_With such an warm embrace_

_I'm here with you_

_Giving you sweet kisses to make you happy_

_I'm here with you_

_Making you smile and laugh_

_I'm here with you_

_I whisper in your ears that _

_I'm here with you..._

Roger strummed the last note, and with Jamie in tears, she rushed up to the stage.

"I love you, Roger." She kissed him.

"I love you, Baby." Roger wiped her tears. "Don't cry. You're going to ruin your makeup." He kissed her.

"I love it, Roger." Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Hey guys, it's almost midnight. You gotta come out for the fireworks." Collins said.

"Let's go, Jamie." Roger smiled and led her to the door.

"Wait, my coat." Jamie turned to Roger.

"Here, wear mine." Roger put his coat on her.

"Thank you." She smiled and let Roger take her outside with the rest of the gang.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They all shouted. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" The fireworks illumated the sky as the gang cheered for the new year. Roger and Jamie kissed passionately and held each other.


	16. Wedding Night

Author's note: This Chapter contains contains sexuality so if you don't want to read this, go on the next chapter if you must. Thank you!!

"This is the best night that I ever gotten." Jamie said, holding up her gown as she walked up the stairs.

"Wait." Roger smiled and then he slid the door open.

"Oh Roger!" She squealed as he picked her up to carry her over the threshold.

"I can't believe it, we're married." Jamie smiled as Roger set her down.

"So, am I James." He kissed her cheek and then her lips, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Roger.." Jamie said in between kisses.

"Bedroom, I got you." Roger smiled and carried her off their bedroom.

"Roger, unzip this." Jamie said, turn her back to him.

Roger unzipped her dress and carried her to the bed as Jamie undressed Roger.

Then he laid her down onto his bed, kissing her neck.

"Roger, wait.." Jamie put her hand on Roger's chest.

"What's the matter, James?" Roger looked down to her.

"I-" Jamie said was interupped by Roger.

"Are you scared?" Roger caressed her face and then her hair that fell down from her fixed up bun from earlier.

Jamie nodded and looked over to the left of Roger.

"Is this your first time?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." Jamie gulped and felt a tear roll down from her cheek.

"Jamie, you know that I love you right?" Roger put his hand under her chin and made her look at Roger. "I will always love you whether it's your first time or over 10 times." Then he wiped her tear.

"Right." Jamie smiled and sighed. "I'm sorry." She kissed him.

"It's ok." Roger smiled. "I love you." Roger kissed her neck.

"I love you too." Jamie smiled. "Roger.." Jamie moaned and tried to unbuttoned his pants.

"Here, let me do that." Roger stopped and pulled his pants down then put condom on.

Jamie slipped off her underskirt and let Roger pull off her panties.

"You're so beautiful, Jamie." Roger looked down to her body, laid on top of her and kissed her neck and down to her stomach.

"Roger, I want you inside of me." Jamie whispered.

Roger looked up to her. "Jamie, you know it's going to hurt but I don't want to hurt you, it's the last thing I want to do."

"I know." Jamie looked up to him and caressed his long shaggy hair. "It's a way to show to we love each other, right?"

"Right." Roger smiled and kissed her on lips. "I love you. Are you ready?"

Jamie nodded and let Roger thrust himself into her. It was slowly and gently, she moaned and digged her fingers on his bare back. "Harder Roger."

Roger nodded and began do it harder. Roger's breath began to quicken as Jamie gasped and moaned with pleasure. She put her hands around his neck to bring him close.

After making love as husband and wife, they both panted as they laid beside each other.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Roger propped his head with his elbow.

"I'm perfect, Roger." Jamie smiled and snuggled close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." Roger kissed her and wrapped his arm around her protectively soon they fell asleep.


	17. Next Day

Next morning, Roger woke up and turned over to Jamie who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He caressed her hair with his left hand, then he saw his golden band on his third finger. He couldn't believe that they were just married yesterday, she was now his wife.

"Jamie, wake up."

"Hmm..." She murmured then flutter her eyes before opening them, revealing her blue eyes. "Roger."

"Hi Baby." Roger smiled and kissed her nose then her mouth. "It's time to get up, Mrs. Davis." He caressed her bareback and then her shoulders.

"I like that. Mrs. Davis." Jamie smiled brightly and cuddled close to him.

"So do I." Roger smiled down to her and held her. "I want the two of us to go out for breakfast." Roger said.

"I'd like that." Jamie smiled and then sat up from the bed, holding the sheet close to her. "I have to take shower, first." She got up from the bed and went to the door.

"You coming?" She turned to him.

"Yes, dear." Roger smiled.

--

"Roger, stop or we'll never leave." Jamie squirmed in his arms.

"Oh, fine." Roger sighed and loosened his embrace.

"Roger, we'll do this more every day. I promise." Jamie kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger smiled and kissed her. "I'm gonna go out there, while you dress."

"Ok, sweetie." Jamie smiled at Roger as he closed the door

As Roger turned and saw Mark standing closely to him. "Jeez! You scared the hell out of me, Mark!"

"I thought you should be in bed all day with her, like every neweyleds do." Mark put his hands on his hips.

"I'm gonna take her out for breakfast, just the two of us." Roger said as he sat on the chair.

"Oh." Mark said as he went for his coffee.

"Hey Mark." Jamie chimed then went to sit on Roger's lap.

"Hey Jamie, how are you now since you're married to Roger?" Mark said, sipping his cup.

"I feel so happy and blessed that I have him in my life." Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Aw, thanks Baby." Roger caressed her cheek. "Ready?" Roger patted her thigh.

"Yes." Jamie got up and held Roger's hand. "Bye Mark!"

"After you, Mrs. Davis." Roger said as he opened the loft door.

"Thank you, Mr. Davis." Jamie smiled.

"Oh, brother..." Mark rolled his eyes.

"See you later Mark." Roger laughed.

"I'm so happy that we're finally married, Roger." Jamie smiled and held Roger's hand.

"Me too." Roger kissed her.

Few hours later, Jamie and Roger were walking back from the Life Cafe.

"Jamie." Mrs. Maner stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Mother." Jamie was suprised that she would be in this kind of town.

"Jamie, you look so beautiful with your hair down," She touched Jamie's curly hair and Jamie pulled back away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie barked.

"I came to look for you." She smiled.

"Look for me?" Jamie scoffed. "You didn't come to look for me for the past 2 months."

"Well-"

"No, no more excuses, Mother." Jamie said. "I had enough with this." She started to walk with Roger.

"You and your husband made Dean go to jail-" She barked back.

"Whoa, whoa. How did you know that I was married to Roger?" Jamie turned sharply and went to her mother.

"I just knew it." She shrugged. "When?"

"Last night." Jamie said as she looked back at Roger.

"Congratulations to you both." Mrs. Maner said.

"Mother, I know what you're doing. This is not going to work." Jamie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you have enough money to survive with this low profile?"

"MOTHER!" She yelled.

"It's all right, Jamie." Roger said as he held her close. "I have a job as bartender at this restaurant and I sing."

"Oh really?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes, Mother." Jamie nodded. "He has enough money for us both."

"Good. How about you?"

"I'm waitress at this restraunt too." Jamie said.

"Oh, good for you." Her mother said. "But I wish that if you-"

"Oh, _no _I'm not coming back Mother and I never will." Jamie yelled.

"Jamie, I thought our life was the best." Mrs. Maner said.

"No, it wasn't.You literally took over my life." Jamie shook her head. "When I ran away from the wedding, Dean found me and beat me up nearly to the death."

"Dean would never do that.." She laughed.

"Mother, you just don't see it." Jamie said. "And you know who was at the hospital during that time? Roger." She held him closely to her. "He was there for me the whole time and never once left my bedside."

Roger smiled softly and kissed her head.

"And what about you?" Jamie yelled. "You knew what happened and you never came to the hospital!" She yelled and felt the hot tears roll down from her cheeks.

"Jamie-" She began to speak.

"No, I don't want to hear it anymore. Come on, let's go home." Jamie said. "Good-bye, Mother." Jamie walked again with Roger to home, leaving her mother dumbstrucked.

"You ok?" Roger looked down to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jamie said as Roger wiped her tears.

"I love you." Roger kissed her and held her waist as they walked.

"I love you too." Jamie smiled.


	18. Big News

"Jamie, are you ok?" Roger knocked on the bathroom door after Jamie was in there for 20 minutes.

"Uh, yeah.." Jamie said on the other side of the bathroom, holding a positive pregnant test.

"We gotta get ready for my show." Roger said as he leaned on the door.

"Okay Roger." Jamie sat on the toilet. _"Oh, my god..how is he going to take this?"_ Jamie put the test on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror then she put her hands on her stomach. _"I'm going to have a baby.."_

Roger turned to her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetie." Jamie said as she walked past him and went to the drawer.

"You were in there for a quite a while." Roger said as he combed his hair.

"Yeah, the food got to me. It's nothing really."Jamie said.

"Oh, we have to go." Roger said as he looked over to the clock on their nightstand.

--

While they drove, Roger looked over to Jamie who was wiggling her fingers nervously.

"What are you so nervous about?" Roger held her hand.

"N-nothing." Jamie shook her head.

"I should be nervous." Roger smiled. "It's a little bigger that the Life. More people."

"You will be fine, Roger." Jamie looked up to him. "You have been doing this for years."

"Yeah, that's true." Roger smiled. "We're here." He pointed at the place.

"Hey!" The gang chimed as Roger and Jamie came in.

"Hey Roger, ready for your show?" Collins hugged him.

"Yeah, I am." Roger smiled.

"Sir, this way." Freddie the backstage crew wave to him.

"Oh, I gotta go. See you out there." Roger turned to Jamie. "You coming?"

"I will, just give me a minute." Jamie said and watched Roger go backstage.

"What's the matter Jamie?" Maureen said.

"Nothing.." Jamie shook her head.

"Jamie, let's go to the bathroom." Maureen pulled her arm.

"What- I'll be back guys." Jamie said back to the gang as Maureen dragged her to the bathroom.

"What's going on, Jamie?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing.." Jamie shrugged.

"Oh my god.." Maureen put her hand on her mouth.

"What?"

"You're pregnant." Maureen sang.

"Shut up!" Jamie hissed. "Wait a minute, how did you know?" She folded her arms.

"Well, the way you're acting around Roger." Maureen said. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Well no..." Jamie shook her head and lowered her eyes.

"Why not?" She spread her hands disarmly.

"I was afraid what he'll react." Jamie said quietly.

"Jamie, you gotta tell him sooner or later." Maureen put her hands on Jamie's forearms.

"You're right." Jamie said. "I'll tell him."

"Good girl." Maureen smiled and hugged her.

"You promise not to tell a soul to anyone yet, I want to tell Roger first." Jamie said as she pointed her finger at Maureen.

"I promise, I swear on girls' scout of honor." Maureen put up her three fingers.

"Ok." Jamie sighed. "I'm gonna go to the backstage." She opened the bathroom door.

"Good luck." Maureen waved.

Jamie knocked on the door, "Come in." Roger said on the other side.

"Hey Roger." Jamie smiled.

"Hey Jamie." He smiled as he took a sip of his water.

"Ready for your show?" Jamie smiled as she walked to him.

"Yup, I'm ready as ever." Roger smiled as he held her.

"Roger, I have something to tell you." Jamie said and took a deep breath.

"Roger, we're on in 5 minutes." Freddie said and then walked away.

"Ok thanks, Freddie." Roger said and then turned to Jamie who was clearly upset. "What's wrong, Baby? What's up?"

"Roger, I'm pregnant." Jamie said quietly.

"You are?" Roger's face was surprised.

"So you're not mad?" Jamie asked and looked up to Roger who formed a smile on his face.

"Of course, since I don't have HIV anymore and now we can spend our lives watching our baby to grow up." Roger smiled.

"You mean it?" Jamie asked. "I wasn't sure if you wer-"

"Yes, Baby. I'm ready to have a family with you." He picked her up and swung her around to make her squeal.

"Roger, put me down!" She laughed.

Roger put her down and put his hands to hold her face. "I love you so much, Jamie." then he kneeled down to her flat stomach. "I love you Baby Davis."

Jamie caressed his blonde hair and began to smile at the words, "We love you."

"Come on, Baby." Roger smiled as he got up and he led her to the backstage.

"I love you." Jamie kissed him. "Good luck, Daddy." She whispered in his ear and put her hands on her abdomen while he ran out on stage.

After Roger sang a song, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an annoucement to make. But first I want to bring out my beautiful wife." Then he turned to the left of the stage where he could see Jamie standing backstage and waved his hand to bring Jamie out of backstage. "Come on, Jamie."

Jamie came out, waving to the audience and went into his embrace.

"The news is that we're expecting a child." Roger smiled brightly to the audience.

The boheimans stood in the audience, stumped at the news but then cheered for them.

"We just found out today." Roger said. "Well, I found out just before coming on stage."

Jamie smiled as she looked over to him, "I love you." She mouthed the words to him.

"I love you too." Roger kissed her forehead.

After his performance, Jamie and Roger joined them at the table.

"Oh, my gosh!" Maureen hugged them. "I can't believe you guys are going to have a baby."

"Congrats, man." Collins shook his hand and hugged Roger.

"Thanks." Roger smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Rog." Mark hugged him.

"How far along are you?" Joanne asked Jamie.

"I don't know yet. I'm planning to go to the doctor soon." Jamie smiled as she held on Roger.

"Baby, would you like to go tommorrow if you want?" Roger caressed her back.

"We can't go tommorrow because it's Sunday, but I'd like on Monday." Jamie said and put her hands on her flat stomach.

"I can't believe that Roger is going to be dad." Mark said.

"I can see him being a great dad." Jamie looked up to him. "Like that day, we babysat Mrs. Francis' little boy."

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Roger smiled.

"I don't recall that." Mark said.

"You weren't there." Roger said. "I think you were out filming somewhere."

"Roger freaked out at first, but he was fine with Michael."

"A baby." Roger smiled as he put his hand on her stomach and then kissed her head.


	19. First Look at the Baby

"Jamie Davis." The nurse called out.

"That's us." Jamie smiled and held Roger's hand while going to the ob/gyn's room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said after checking Jamie up and left them alone.

"Ok, what the hell is that?" Roger said pointing at the metal stradles by the bed.

"I put my legs on there while he examines me." She said.

"It looks so..dangerous." Roger said, stepping away from it.

"It doesn't hurt." Jamie laughed.

"Sure.." Roger smiled as the doctor knocked.

"Hello Jamie." The doctor smiled. "How are you?"

"OK, morning sickness." Jamie sat on the bed and put her legs on the stiruups.

"That's perfectly normal." The doctor said.

"Dr. Kasey. This is Roger, my husband." Jamie said as she laid down on the bed. "Roger, this is Dr. Kasey."

"Hello, Roger." The doctor shook his hand.

"Hi." Roger smiled.

"Let me go to the ultrasound." The doctor went over to the ultrasound.

"Oh, that's cold." Jamie cried as the doctor squirted the gel on her stomach.

"Sorry, are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Kasey smiled.

"Yeah, we are." Jamie looked up to Roger happily.

"Ok, here's the baby." Dr. Kasey pointed at the screen.

"Oh, my god." Jamie put her hand onto Roger's hand. "There's our baby."

"It's so small." Roger looked at the small white dot on the screen.

"I say, it's about 4 weeks along." The doctor said. "According to the calucations, the baby will be born on October 25th."

"That's my birthday." Roger looked over to Jamie and smiled.

"Yeah it'll be.." Jamie kissed his hand.

"Can you wiped the gel, Mr. Davis?" The doctor handed the towel to him.

"Yes, doctor." Roger smiled at Jamie and wiped it off of Jamie's stomach.

"I'm going to print this out for you guys, be back soon." The doctor nodded.

"I love you." Jamie kissed him.

"I love you too, Jamie." Roger kissed her and kissed his hand and landing it onto her flat stomach. "And this one, here."

"Here you go, Jamie," Dr. Kasey handed it to her. "I'll see you next month."

"Ok, thank you." Jamie smiled as she held the picture.

"Ready, Jamie?" Roger smiled as he held her other hand.

"Yeah." Jamie smiled as Roger lead her out of the office. "Oh, Roger. I can't believe our baby's right there." She pointed at the picture.

"Yeah." Then Roger held the picture. "I know, it's so amazing."

Jamie looked over to Roger, "I love you." She put her head on Roger's shoulder as they walked back.

"I love you too." Roger smiled and kissed her head. "And I love this baby." He pointed at the picture before giving the picture back to her.


	20. Busted, Baby Names

"_May 24th, 1992 4:00 PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME, I'm here with Jamie and Roger."_ Mark narrated as he filmmed them.

"Hey Mark." Jamie waved as she mixed the cake mix.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm great." Jamie smiled as Roger looked up to her.

_"Jamie and Roger are expecting a child on the way." _Jamie showed her stomach, she

was now 4 months along. Roger caressed her stomach and kissed her stomach.

"Are you excited about the baby Rog?" Mark asked as he winded his camera.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Roger smiled as he caressed Jamie's back.

"We have 5 more months to go." Jamie smiled at Roger.

"I hope it's a girl." Roger smiled at Jamie as she pour the cake into the pan.

"You do?" Jamie turned to Roger after she put the pan in the oven.

"It just the feeling I have." Roger smiled as he held Jamie in a embrace.

"It doesn't really matter to me as it long as it's healthy." Jamie looked up to him.

"Hey guys!" Collins said as he opened the door to the loft.

"Hey Collins." Mark went over to hug.

"Hey Man." Collins said and then went over to Jamie and Roger. "Hey Roger." He hugged Roger then Jamie. "Hey Babygirl."

"Hey Collins, How are you?" Jamie smiled.

"I'm good." He smiled back. "And how this baby doing?" He put his hand on her stomach.

"Good, I don't really have morning sickness as much I thought." Jamie looked down to her stomach.

"Oh, Roger. I brought some stoli for you and Mark." Collins handed the brown paper bag to Roger.

"Oh good." Roger said, opening the bag.

"I got you something, Jamie." Collins grabbed something out of the bag. "Chocolate Chip Ice Cream." He handed her a box.

"Ooh, thank you, Collins." She grabbed the box. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

"This man right here told me." Collins pointed at Roger.

"Thank you!" Jamie hugged and kissed Roger.

"Hey! What about me? I went out to get the ice cream for you." Collins said.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget about you." She hugged him. "Thank you Collins."

"You're welcome, Babygirl." Collins smiled. "Did you start to paint the room yet?"

"Roger..." Jamie put her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, busted." Mark said.

"I will do it. I promise." Roger said. "Thanks guys." he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, you said that two weeks ago." Jamie said as she picked up the laudry basket.

"But-" Roger said but then was interupped by Jamie.

"I don't want the baby to be unprepared when its born." Jamie said as she folded clothes and put in the basket.

"She's right, Rog." Collins said. "Even I'll help you and Mark too." Collins elbowed Mark in the ribs.

"Ah." He looked over to Collins as he rubbed his side. "Yeah, we'll help."

"See?" Collins said. "We'll help you guys around."

"Thanks guys." Jamie said.

"Yeah, thanks." Roger smiled.

Later that night, at their bed, Jamie was laying in bed, reading the book of names for the baby. "Roger, how about Nicole?" She called to him to the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

"Nah." He came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand. "How about Perco?" He laughed.

"Oh Roger!" She threw a pillow at him. "Very funny." She said and started to laugh.

"You know, I wouldn't do that." He smiled and put the pillow back on the bed. "Besides Perco wouldn't fit." He walked back to the bathroom and came out to the bed.

"I quit for the night." She put the book down to the table.

"Good." Roger said. Roger began to kiss her neck and her shoulder, making Jamie moan.

"That feels so good." Jamie whispered and held him close. Soon they fell asleep in each others arms.


	21. Baby room and a Shower

"Hey Roger." Jamie came into Collins' old room where Roger was painting the room for the baby.

"Hey." Roger turned to Jamie.

"Oh, I love the color. It's perfect for the baby." Jamie looked around the room, it was light yellow.

"Yeah, it is." Roger looked at the room as he held the paint roller.

"How much more you have to do?" Jamie asked as she put her hands on her stomach and caressed it.

"This one and that one." Roger pointed at the walls. "Then I'm done."

"Not really, we have to get the crib set up and the changing table." Jamie said. "And-

"James." Roger wrapped his arms around her waist, "Everything is going to be fine, it will be done on time before the baby comes."

"You're right." Jamie sighed. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Roger kissed her forehead and then her lips. "You're just excited just like I am."

"Yeah, I can't wait it'll comes." Jamie smiled and moved his blond strand of hair away from his eyes. "I'm going to get out of here before the fumes get to me, do you want anything for lunch?" Jamie put her hands on his chest. "Sandwich?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Roger nodded. "Thanks, Baby." He kissed her.

"I'll call you when it's done." Jamie said and left the room.

"Hey Jamie." Mark said as he brought his bike into the loft.

"Hi Mark." Jamie smiled as she prepared lunch for Roger.

"Where's Roger?" Mark asked.

"Back in the nursery, painting." Jamie pointed at the room.

"Thanks." Mark went back and saw Roger painting the room. "I never thought you were a painter than a rocker." Mark folded his arms.

Roger flipped a finger at him.

"And I hope you don't do that when that baby comes." Mark said.

"Well the baby isn't here yet." Roger said as he put the roller down on the paint tray.

"Partly true." Mark nodded.

"Listen Mark, I need your help with the crib tonight." Roger went over to him.

"Sure, since you're not really with handy with tools." Mark said.

"Thanks, Mark." Roger smiled.

"Roger! Your lunch is ready!" Jamie called out.

"Coming." Roger said and went to the kitchen area where Jamie was in.

"Here's your lunch." Jamie handed the plate to him.

"Thanks Baby." Roger said and then took a bite.

"Do you want some lunch, Mark?" Jamie asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna go in and finish up my film." Mark said and went into a small room.

All of the sudden, Jamie gasped and put her hand onto her stomach.

"What is it?" Roger jumped up and went to Jamie. "Are you ok?"

"Feel this." Jamie put his hand on her stomach and then Roger gasped.

"What is it doing?" Roger looked up to Jamie.

"It's kicking." Jamie smiled at Roger with tears in her eyes. "Our baby is doing that."

"Hey there." Roger kneeled down to her stomach and put his hands on her stomach and felt the baby kick again.

--

"Baby, we're gonna be late!" Roger knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming." Then she opened the door. "Sorry, the baby was dancing on my bladder."

"It's ok, Baby." Roger said as he put on his leather jacket. "Ready?"

"Yes, sweetie." Jamie smiled and held Roger's hand as they walked out the loft.

"SURPRISE!!" The gang yelled as Jamie and Roger came in the Life Cafe.

"Oh, my gosh." Jamie exclaimed.

"We got you a baby shower for you and the baby." Joanne said as she hugged Jamie.

"Aww, thank you guys." Jamie smiled.

"Well, actually it was our idea." Maureen pointed at Joanne. "And Roger's too."

"Thank you guys." She hugged them again and kissed Roger. "Thank you, sweetie."

"No problem, Baby." Roger wrapped his arm around her and caressed her back.

"PRESENTS TIME!" Maureen yelled and grabbing a present from the table then ran to Jamie to give her it.

"Thanks, Mo." Jamie smiled and began opening it. "Aww, is that cute?" Jamie held up a yellow pajamas with a small yellow duck on it. "Thanks Maureen." She hugged her again and saw Roger standing next to her. "Roger, would you like to help me to open them?"

"I rather stand here and watch you opening them, it's fun." Roger said as he folded his arms.

"But we gotta share this moment together, Roger." She looked up to him. "For our baby."

"Ok, I'll help." Roger said as he went over to the chair next to her.

"Thanks, sweetie." Jamie said. "It'll make things go faster."

"Here's two more presents." Joanne said, handing one of each to Roger and Jamie. "One's from me and Maureen again."

"Roger, you'll love what it says." She smiled down the gift and then held it up to Roger for him to see."

The oufit said, "Daddy's little rock star."

"Thanks, Joanne." Roger smiled and began opening the present. Roger had this confused look on his face. "What the hell is this?" He held up the gift to Jamie.

"It's a breastpump." Jamie said. "You kno-"

"And..I don't wanna know how this machinery works." Roger interrupped and put the gift down.

"Oh, Roger." Jamie giggled and looked over to the girls. "Thank you once again."

Collins handed them his big present. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Jamie said as she and Roger opened it and it revealed a big blue plastic tub. "A tub! Just what we needed." Jamie smiled. "Thanks Collins."

"Collins, would you hand my present over to them?" Mark asked as he filmed Jamie and Roger. "That's from me." Mark said as Collins handed it to Jamie.

"Thanks Mark." Jamie smiled and began to open it. "Oh my god.." She picked up a picture of them sleeping on their bed and it had Roger's hand covering Jamie's hands on Jamie's bare pregnant belly. "I love this picture." She handed it to Roger for him to see.

"Wow, Mark." Roger said.

"Where did you get that picture?" Jamie asked.

"I took it while you two were sleeping." Mark said. "I thought it would be such a nice picture of you guys holding your unborn child."

"Thank you Mark." Jamie said, carefully getting up and walked to Mark to hug. "And you too guys." Jamie hugged them.

"Jamie, do you want some cake?" Roger said as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I'd love to have some." Jamie went over to the cake with Roger.


	22. Two Birthdays

"Ooh." Jamie breathed as the contraction hit her.

"You ok, Baby?" Roger said as he stuffed her clothes in her bag.

"Yes, Roger." Jamie said, sitting on the bed.

_"October 24th 1992, 4:30 pm EASTERN STANDARD TIME, Jamie and Roger are now leaving to go to the hospital and will be proud parents of Baby Davis. How are you feeling Jamie?" _Mark asked as he filmed Jamie.

"Never been better." Jamie smiled and rubbed her back. "I can't wait to see our baby." She caressed her big stomach.

"Ready?" Roger held out his hands to help her up.

"Yeah," Jamie smiled and held his hand.

"It's baby time." Roger smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to hold him or her." Jamie smiled at Roger as she walked out of the loft with him. "Roger, wait." She stopped him.

"What is it, baby?" Roger asked as he stopped at the stairs.

"Contraction." Jamie squeezed her eyes.

"How many minutes is it now?" Roger looked up to her.

"12 minutes." Jamie sighed.

"Mark, can you put this bag in the car for me?" Roger asked as he held Jamie's hand. "I'm gonna help her down."

"Will do." Mark said as he got the bag from Roger.

--

"Here we are." Roger lead Jamie to Jamie's maternity room.

"Mrs. Davis, here's your gown." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Jamie said and went to the bathroom.

"Are you excited Roger?" Mark said as he sat on the chair.

"Yeah, I am." Roger said and brought the bag over to the table.

Jamie came out of the bathroom with the gown on, "Can you get my clothes, sweetheart?" Jamie sighed and sat on the bed. "I couldn't bend over to get them."

"Yeah." Roger said.

"Mrs. Davis, I'm going to give you some medicine to relieve the pain." She gave the shot through the IV. "Who's your doctor?"

"Dr. Kasey." Jamie said as she took some deep breaths and saw Roger coming out of the bathroom.

"I will notify him that you're here." The nurse said and left.

"You ok?" Roger sat next to her.

"Contraction, it hurts." Jamie sighed.

"It'll go away soon." Roger caressed her arm.

"Do you want me to call the girls and Collins and tell them that you guys are in the hospital?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Jamie nodded, "I don't want to miss the birth of our baby." She looked up to Roger.

--

"You're doing a great job." Roger said whispering to comfort her while the doctor put an epidurial in her.

"It hurts." Jamie whimpered.

"It'll go away, James." He caressed her hair and face.

"Ok, you're done Jamie. You may go lay down again." The doctor said.

Roger carefully helped Jamie to lay down. "You ok?"

"Yep." Jamie nodded. "Where's the gang?"

"They went out for some food and will be back." Roger said as he held her hand and then looked over to the clock. It was only 7:30 at night. "Just think in a couple of hours, we'll have our baby here." Roger smiled as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Jamie said. "I'm so excited."

"Me too." Roger smiled.

"Hey!" Maureen chimed in with the gang coming into the room.

"Is the baby here yet?" Collins said.

"No, I'm at 5." Jamie said, caressing her big belly.

"So we got a _while _yet." Roger said.

"Coffee, Rog?" Mark asked as he handed out one to him.

"Thanks Mark." He nodded.

"And some cold water bottle for you, Jamie." Mark handed her one.

"Oh, thank you Mark. You are the greatest." Jamie smiled and began to open the bottle.

"So how are you feeling Jamie?" Joanne asked.

"A little better, they gave me an epidural for pain." Jamie said, sipping the water bottle.

"That's good, I didn't want to see you in that much of pain." Joanne said.

"The doctor said, we might have the baby at 2:00." Roger said.

"That's great!" Maureen said. "Oh, I can't wait now."

"I feel kinda bad for you guys for to stay up." Jamie said.

"It's ok, Babygirl." Collins said as he took the seat next to Roger. "We wouldn't miss the arrival of the bohemian baby."

"Well, we gotta wait.." Roger glanced at the clock. "7 more hours."

"I guess the baby's more patient than us, huh?" Jamie smiled and rolled over to their side to be more comfortable.

After an hour later, the gang still hung around the room with them.

"Roger, why won't you do something fun with them?" Jamie asked. "You can't just stare at me for 6 hours. That's boring."

"But I don't want to miss anything." Roger went over to her, and caressed her big stomach.

"You won't, I promise you." Jamie caressed his cheek. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

"Yes! I'll be fine Roger." Jamie patted his hand. "I'll be fine, now you go with them."

"Ok, James." Roger kissed her. "If anything happens, I want you to call me."

"I know." Jamie nodded. "Go on, I'll be fine. I'm gonna take a little nap."

"All right, Baby." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jamie held his hand before letting him go with the bohos.

"Are you ready, Rog?" Mark said, walking with Roger and the gang.

"I guess, but-" Roger said but then was cut off by Collins.

"Are you scared?" Collins put his hand on Roger's shoulder.

Roger shrugged but then finally nodded. "Yes." He whispered.

"I believe that Angel and Mimi are going to keep this baby safe and healthy, besides you don't have HIV anymore. What can possible go wrong Roger?" Collins said.

"I guess you're right." Roger said, shoving his hands into pockets.

"Where should we go?" Mark said.

"And I don't want to go away from Jamie." Roger said.

"How about the cafeteria? You need to need something Roger." Collins said.

--

"Hey James," Roger said, walking over to the hallway so Collins and Mark couldn't see him.

"Roger. What's wrong?" Jamie asked other line, he sounded worried. "Are you worried?"

"Yeah Baby, I am." Roger said, looking at the ground.

"I'm worried too. But I have faith that our baby is going to be safe." Jamie caressed her stomach. All of the sudden, Jamie felt something pop and felt the wetness beneath her. "Oh, no. My water broke." She gasped.

"YOUR WATER BROKE!" Roger exclaimed and rushed to the guys in the cafeteria.

"OHMYGODJAMIE'SWATERBROKEINEEDTOGOUPSTAIRS!" Roger spoke too fast.

"Whoa, whoa Roger! Slow down Roger." Collins held his hand to stop him talking.

"JAMIE'SWATERBROKEAND-" Mark slapped Roger's face.

"Calm down!" Mark wagged his finger at Roger's face.

"Jamie's water broke and I need to go upstairs and be with her." Roger said slowly and calmer.

"Ok, Roger. We'll go upstairs." Collins said. "You need to be calm once you go to see her ok? Take a deep breath, man." He shook Roger's shoulders.

"Ok." Roger took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be fine." Mark said. "When Cindy had the twins, she was in 36 hours of labor with them."

"No wonder why they are so clingy with Cindy." Roger said as he walked to her room.

"Jamie, are you ok?" Roger rushed over to her.

"I'm fine, Baby." Jamie caressed his face. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, I was afraid that the baby would come without me." Roger said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Jamie said. "Dr. Kasey came in to check on me, I'm at 7 now, so don't worry, the baby isn't coming yet." She put her hands on her belly.

Roger sighed of relief, "You scared me." Roger talked to her stomach.

After 4 hours, Dr. Kasey came in. "Jamie, I'm gonna check you again." he said as he went to her feet. "You're at 10."

"I am?" Jamie said in a shock.

"Well, the epidural can make the baby go down." The doctor said.

"Now, it's baby time." Roger smiled and kissed her.

--

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jamie screamed at Roger as she pushed.

"Keep pushing Jamie, good girl." Dr. Kasey said.

Roger looked down and saw the baby's head in amazement. "Oh, my god. The baby's head is right there, James! You're almost done, Baby." Roger looked back to Jamie.

"You can a take a minute, Jamie." Dr. Kasey said. "Would you bring the mirror over here." He said to one of the nurses.

"I can't do it, it hurts!" Jamie cried and put her head against the pillow.

"Yes, you can Jamie." Roger bend down to her. "Look, James." He pointed at the mirror.

"Is that-?" Jamie said, looking at the mirror and then to Roger.

Roger nodded, "That's our baby right there. Now, you can do this. I love you. Keep it up, Baby." He went back to hold her leg.

"Ok, push again at this contraction, Jamie." Dr. Kasey said and began to count 10.

"Holy sh--" She yelled as she pushed and then screamed in pain.

"Come on, Baby." Roger said.

"One more big push." The doctor said.

Then she heard a big loud cry that filled the room.

"It's a girl!" The doctor yelled excitedly and showed the baby to Jamie. "October 25, at 1:07 AM."

"You did it, Baby. We have a girl." Roger kissed her forehead repeatedly and then kissed her lips. Roger watched the doctor take the fluid out the baby's nose and clamped the cord.

Then the doctor put the baby on her chest. "There's your baby."

"Hi baby." Jamie looked down at the crying baby as the nurse wiped the blood and the fluid off. "She defintely has your lungs, Roger." She looked up to him.

"Daddy, do you want to the honors?" The doctor asked as he held the scissors out to to Roger.

"Yeah." He nodded and cut the cord.

"Mrs. Davis, I'm gonna take the baby over there to wash her better and weigh her." The nurse said, taking the baby.

"Ok." Jamie nodded and looked over as the nurse put the baby in the crib.

Roger looked over as well and then looked back at Jamie. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you so much, Roger." Jamie smiled and kissed him. "Happy Birthday."

Roger smiled. "Thanks." Roger kissed her again. "I'm gonna go over there, okay?" Roger looked down to Jamie as he caressed her forehead.

"Ok." Jamie nodded and smiled happily.

He went over to the crib where he saw her crying furiously. "It's ok, kiddo." He caressed her arm. "I'm here."

"7 pounds and 6 oz and 19 inches long." The nurse said.

"Sounds like she's perfect." Roger smiled at Jamie. He watched the nurse wrapped her up and put a pink hat on her.

"Here she is." The nurse brought her over.

"Oh, my god." Jamie whispered as she held her.

"She's so beautiful." Roger looked down to his daughter.

"She looks so much like you." Jamie smiled down to her and then up to Roger. "Her eyes, her mouth, her nose. It's all you." She said as she looked down to the baby.

"What should we name her?" Roger asked.

"I would like to name her Rylie Rose Davis." Jamie looked up to Roger.

"I love it, it's perfect for her." Roger smiled.

"I'm your mommy, Rylie Rose." Jamie held Rylie's small hand and kiss her forehead.

"And I'm your daddy." Roger caressed her small face. "I love you, James." Roger kissed her. "You did an awesome job."

"I couldn't have done it with my awesome coach." Jamie kissed Roger carefully. "Do you want to hold her?" Jamie asked.

"OK." Roger nodded as Jamie put the baby in Roger's arms.

"Wow, you are here, already in my arms." Roger looked down to Rylie who was looking up at Roger.

"How are you over there, Daddy?" Jamie smiled.

"Perfect." Roger smiled at Jamie. "It's so great to feel to be a dad." Then he looked down to the baby who was waving her small arms around and made small sounds. "Welcome into the world, Riley Rose." Then he put his finger out to her and she grasped it. "My girl." Roger cried softly and kissed her head. "I can't believe we made this little human being." Roger looked down to her.

"I know." Jamie smiled tiredly. "After 7 1/2 hours of long labor, she's finally here."

"Do you want to hold her again?" Roger said as he walked to her.

"Yeah." Jamie smiled and then looked down to her. "Hi there, it's mommy again." Jamie turned to Roger who was watching her. "She's our little girl now."

Roger smiled at Riley as she moved her small hands. "She's so perfect."

"She's our little angel." Jamie kissed her forehead.

"Mrs. Davis, we need to take her to the nursery to check her up." The nurse said, bring the crib in.

"Ok, Mommy will see you later. I love you." Jamie kissed her head before giving it to the nurse. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine, dear." The nurse smiled at Jamie. "I promise you. Would Daddy come along if you want to?" She said to Roger.

"Sure." Roger said. "I'll make sure she'll be okay, James. Now you rest. You had quite a day." He caressed Jamie's head and kissed her.

"Ok." Jamie sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." Roger held her hand before leaving the room.

"Do you want to show the baby to your friends?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said as he pushed the crib to where his friends were waiting in the hall by the nursery. "Let's see your aunties and uncles, Riley Rose." He said in a baby voice. "There they are." Roger saw them leaning on the wall talking to each other.

"There's Roger!" Mark greeted him as Roger pushed the crib towards them.

"And who is this?" Collins cooed.

"Riley Rose Davis, my daughter." Roger smiled down to her.

"She's so adorable." Maureen squeaked.

"She looks so much like you." Joanne said, looking down to her.

"She was born today on my birthday at 1:07 AM, weighing 7 pounds and 6 ounces. 19 inches long." Roger smiled.

"That's such a great birthday present Roger." Joanne said as she looked down to the baby.

"Yeah, it is." Roger smiled.

Mark got out the camera and start to film Roger, _"October 25th, 1992, at 1:15 AM EASTERN STANDARD TIME. Roger and Jamie are now proudly parents of a baby girl."_ Mark narrated.

"How's Jamie?" Collins asked.

"She's dead tired." Roger said. "But perfectly fine." Roger smiled.

"Mr. Davis, we need to take her to the nursery." The nurse said.

"Oh, right." Roger looked over to her. "Do you guys want to watch me through the window as I go in with Riley?" He asked as he pushed the crib.

"Yeah." They all agreed and walked with Roger.

"Here we are." The nurse arrived the nursery and took Riley out of her crib.

"Wow, there's so many babies here." Roger looked over and saw the babies in their crib.

"I'm going to bring her over there to check her up." The nurse took Riley over to the small table. Roger followed her and stood by them.

Riley began to cry as the nurse unwrapped her and used the stesoscope. "Sorry sweetie, it's cold. I know."

"How is she?" Roger looked up to her.

"Her heartbeat is great." The nurse went over with her to the doctor to check her physical. "While she's over there, I have identification bracelet for you and the baby to wear so the doctors can know you are the baby's father." She put it on for him.

Roger smiled and looked down. It read:

_"Name: Davis, Riley Rose Born: October 25th, 1992. Parents: Roger Adam Davis and Jamie Elizabeth Davis."_

Those words made Roger realized that this was not dream. That he was now actually father to this baby that Jamie and he made.

"Ok, here's she is." The nurse interrupted his thoughts and brought her over to her to the big crib. "Mr. Davis, would you like to give her first bath?"

"Hey, Riley." Roger cooed and reached down to caressed her face. "Daddy's here, I'm give you a bath."

"Here's a sponge." The nurse handed him the soapy sponge. "Just wipe her body, and her underarms."

As Roger put soapy water on her, it made her cry. "Shh, it's okay Riley."

Then he had an idea, back at loft before Riley was born, when he was watching tv. Sesame Street came up, it had Ernie in the tub, singing "Rubbie Duckie." It was the most annoying thing to Roger, the squeak of that stupid yellow rubber duck each time that Ernie squeezed. So he turn it off, but he realized the baby would be watching this show as it grows up. So he turn it back on and watched it. Thankfully, no one in the loft caught him watching it. It would scar him for his life if someone caught him, like Mark.

In the nursery, as Roger washed the baby, he began to sing:

_Rubber Duckie, you're the one,  
You make bathtime lots of fun,  
Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you_

Surprisily, Riley stopped crying and looked at Roger. "I guess she likes your voice." The nurse said.

"I think so too." Roger laughed and continued to wash her and went back singing that song.

_Woo woo be doo_

Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!

Doo doo doo doo, doo doo

Every day when I  
Make my way to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby

Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!


	23. Hours After She was Born

Roger woke up when the sunlight hit his face and then saw Jamie who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled and went to Jamie, "I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead then he saw Jamie nodded.

He walked to the nursery window where he saw Riley in her crib, wide awake. He smiled at Riley, he couldn't believe that Riley was born just hours ago. Then he saw the nurse go near Riley's crib and pointed at Riley and Roger as she mouthed the words. "Is this yours?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah."

The nurse brought the baby's crib out of the nursery, "Do you want to take her back to the mother's room so she could feed her?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Roger smiled and nodded. "Hey there my girl." Roger held her hand.

"But first I need to see your idenitfication." The nurse said pointed the band on Roger's wrist.

"Ok." Roger showed his wristband to her.

"Ok, you're good to go." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Roger smiled and pushed the crib to Jamie's room, "Let's go see what Mommy is doing, Riley."

"Hey." Jamie turned to them and looked up to Roger as he picked Riley up.

"Here's Mommy." Roger handed Riley to Jamie.

"Hey you." Jamie looked down to Riley who was looking up to her. "How are you my little one?" She caressed her small face.

"She's seems to be alert today." Roger said as he stood next to them, looking down to them.

"Yeah, she is." She smiled. "Do you see Daddy?"

"Hi there, princess." He caressed her fingers.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked as she fixed Riley's pink hat. "That's your Daddy."

All of the sudden, a small smile appeared on Riley's face. "Roger, she's smiling!" Jamie looked up to Roger.

"Aw, what a great smile." Roger looked down to Riley. "She has your smile, James."

"She does." Jamie smiled down to the baby. "But she's all you." She rocked the baby softly.

"She's perfect." Roger smiled.

"Yeah she is." Jamie looked down to the baby who began to fuss. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetheart?" She patted the baby's back. "Are you hungry?"

"Here, let me untie your gown." Roger said. "So you don't have to move the baby around."

"Thank you." Jamie said as she leaned forward while Roger untied the gown. "Shh, it's okay Riley." She whispered as the baby cried.

"Ok." Roger let the gown go.

"Thank you." She uncovered the part of her gown and began to feed Riley. "Wow. You are hungry." She looked down to Riley.

"So, when are you girls going home?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. Soon." Jamie shrugged. "I hope."

"Me too." Roger said as he sat next to Jamie's legs. "Wow, she has some tiny feet." Roger reached out to her small feet that were sticking out of the blanket.

"She does." Jamie chuckled and held onto her other foot.

"I can't believe she was born just 8 hours ago." Roger said as he caressed the bottom of her little feet.

"I know." Jamie looked at Roger. "Now you two share a birthday."

"Yep." Roger smiled. "It was the best birthday present that I ever gotten."

"It is." Jamie smiled as she took Riley off of her breast to burp her.

All of the sudden, Riley gave out a loud burp.

"Oh, my." Jamie looked down to Riley. "That was a loud one, my little one."

"She's my girl." Roger laughed.

"She's such a Davis." Jamie laughed.

"We did a great job didn't we?" Roger smiled and caressed her thighs.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "Thank you." Jamie kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger smiled and caressed Jamie's curly hair.

"Here can you tie that the strings again?" She pointed to her gown.

"Yeah." Roger got up and went over to her shoulder.

"Hey!" The gang chimed in.

"Hey guys." Jamie waved.

"Is this a bad timing?" Collins asked.

"No, you're good." Jamie smiled. "She just finished feeding."

"Oh, she's adorable." Maureen peeked at the baby.

"Do you want to hold her, Mo?" Jamie asked.

"Can I?" Maureen lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Jamie handed the baby over to Maureen.

"Be careful, Maureen." Roger went over to the drama queen.

"I know." She nodded.

"Awww, she's so cute, you guys." Joanne looked up to Jamie and Roger.

"Do you feel Babygirl?" Collins asked as he went over to her.

"Sore." Jamie shifted slightly. "But happy." She reached out to Roger's hand and let him sit next to her.

"The birth was just amazing." Roger said. "When she came out of Jamie, the doctor held her up for us to see and she give out this big cry." He looked at Jamie and then to Riley who was now in Joanne's arms.

"Mark, you're so quiet over there." Jamie said. "Would you like to hold Riley?"

"Well- I-" Mark stuttered. "It's been a long time."

"Here." Roger got up from the bed and got Riley from Joanne. "It's ok, you won't drop her Mark." He put Riley in his arms.

"Hey Riley." He looked down to her. "It's me Uncle Mark."

"She's looking up to you." Roger said as he caressed her head. "Who is that?" Roger said in a baby voice.

"She got her first smile earlier." Jamie said.

"When?" Collins looked down to Riley and then to Jamie.

"Yeah, before Jamie fed her." Roger said, looking at the baby. "She definitely has Jamie's smile.

"Aww, I want to see that smile." Maureen whined.

"You can't just force the baby to smile, Maureen." Joanne said. "It has to happen at the right time."

"Can I hold the baby now?" Collins asked.

"Sure." Roger nodded and got the baby from Mark then handed Riley to Collins. "Got her?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he looked down to Riley. "Hey there." He caressed her fingers, "She's so little." He looked up to Roger and Jamie.

"Well newborns are that little, Collins." Jamie smiled and looked over to Roger as he sat next to her again.

"You know, Mimi and Angel must've give you guys this gift. Because you guys went through so much." Collins said.

"Yeah, I agree." Roger said as he kissed her head while she leaned against Roger's shoulder.

"Here you go, Jamie." Collins handed her back when Riley began to fuss.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Jamie laid Riley down in front of her. "Roger, there's a diaper in the bag."

"Yup, got it." Roger went to the table and handed the diaper and wipes to her. "Here you go, Jamie."

"Thanks." Jamie smiled. "It's okay, shh.." She put the new on her and rolled up the dirty one let Roger threw it in the garbage next to her.

"You guys are such a great parents." Joanne said. "I couldn't imagine me doing this."

"Well, we just helped each other out." Roger shrugged and watched Jamie wrapped up Riley in a blanket.

"Here you go, Riley." Jamie smiled. "Do you feel better now?" She cooed and kissed her head.

The gang hung around with Jamie and Roger for 45 minutes until the nurse kicked them out.

"Here, you want to hold her Roger?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Roger reached his arms out as Jamie put Riley in his arms. "Hey there." Roger looked down to her.

Jamie smiled and leaned back against the pillow as she looked over to Roger standing with Riley by the window. _"He's such a great father even though she was born early this morning."_

_"I can't wait to take you home."_ Roger smiled. _"And I want to sing to you back at home in your nursery every night before we go to bed."_

"Hello there." The nurse came in. "I just wanted to see how you are doing the after hours after birth."

"I'm just a bit sore." Jamie said. "But other that, I'm fine." Jamie smiled.

"And I brought you, a picture of your daughter. Every hospital does the pictures after the babies are born." She handed the picture to her.

"Riley looks so mean on there." Jamie laughed. It had Riley's face frowning at camera with her small hands besides her. "Look Roger." She showed it to Roger as he walked to her with the baby.

"She has the look that says, 'Get the camera out of my face or else'." Roger laughed. "That's the best picture of her."

"I know." Jamie laughed.

"Some babies can make those expressions when we take the picture." The nurse said.

"I can't wait to put this in her baby book." Jamie smiled at the picture. "Thank you." She looked up at the nurse.

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled. "I will notify Dr. Kasey that you're doing ok. He'll come by to check on you later."

"Thanks." Jamie smiled and watched the nurse leave.

"Can I see the picture again, James?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, here." Jamie handed the picture to him. "I can't believe she would make that mean look." She giggled.

"She's one silly girl." Roger looked at the picture and kissed Riley's head. "Say?"

"I guess the sillness comes from your side, Roger." Jamie smiled.

"Maybe." Roger shrugged and laughed.


	24. Riley's Home

"Hey Baby." Roger kissed her. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yup, let me put her in her carrier seat." Jamie smiled as she finished dressing Riley.

"Hey Riley." Roger bended down to kiss her forehead. "Are you ready?"

Riley just stretched and wiggled to be comfortable in the carrier seat.

"Did you put the suitcase in the car, Roger?" Jamie asked as she buckled Riley in her carrier seat and then put a pink blanket on top of her.

"Yeah, it's in the car." Roger nodded.

As they got in the car, Jamie was sitting the back with the baby as Roger drove the car.

"You know, there is going to be times where you and me driving the car at the middle of the night around the city to keep her calm." Jamie smiled at the baby who was stretching again.

"I can't wait for that." Roger said, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"More diaper changing, midnight feedings, sleepless nights." Jamie sighed happily as she looked at Riley. "I can't wait for it to come."

"Me too." Roger said.

"Here we are." Jamie looked out the window to the loft. "We're home."

"Jamie, do you want carry her and and I'll get the bags?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded as Roger went to the trunk. "Come on Riley." Jamie unbuckled the seat and got the carrier out of the car. "Let's see your home." She said in the baby voice.

"Got her?" Roger said as he walked by her.

"Yep." Jamie smiled and then she looked up to the building. "Oh, Roger look." Jamie pointed up to their balcony. It had pink balloons that said, _"IT'S A GIRL!"_

"They have gone crazy, I hope they didn't decorate anything nuts in the loft." Roger said.

"Yep." Jamie laughed and held Roger's hand as they walked into the loft.

"SURPRISE!!" They yelled.

"Shhh. You guys are gonna wake her up." Roger hushed them and saw Riley going back to a peaceful slumber.

"Sorry, Roger. We're so excited to see her home." Maureen said as Jamie put the carrier on the table.

"I'm so glad to be home for being in a hospital for 3 days." Jamie smiled as she unbuckled Riley and carried her in her arms.

"How are you feeling, Babygirl?" Collins asked.

"I'm still a little sore, but other than that I feel great." Jamie smiled as she sat on the sofa.

"Oh, Roger. I have some stoli for you." Collins pointed the bag.

"Yesss, you are the man." Roger got the bottle out of bag and handed out the cups to them.

"You want some, Jamie?" Collins asked

"Nah, I'll have some later." Jamie shook her head. "Besides I have to feed her anyway before she goes to bed." She said as she walked to the bedroom. "Roger, will you help me here for a minute?" She asked as she prepared to breastfeed Riley.

"Yeah, coming." Roger went the room.

"Hold her for a second, while I get ready."

"Yup." Roger nodded and held her. "I think she's waking up."

"Good, so I didn't have to wake up her for feeding." Jamie said as she got the blanket out of the bag.

"Are you hungry, Riley?" Roger made a baby talk and then kissed her head.

"Ok, I'm ready Roger." Jamie smiled up to him.

"Here you go Jamie." He handed her back and went back to the guys.

"Hey there, Riley." She cooed at the baby and began to feed her.

"You ok?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "I'll be fine, thank you."

"You're welcome." Roger kissed her. "And you. Enjoy your lunch." Roger kissed Riley's head before heading out. "Ok, back."

"How's she?" Collins asked.

"Fine and hungry." Roger smiled.

"So how is it, like to be father Roger?" Mark asked as he took a drink of stoli.

"I love being a dad." Roger said as he pour himself a drink. "Even though she was born 2 days ago."

"It's so weird to see you in a dad mode, Roger." Collins said as he poured the stoli in his cup.

"It is." Mark said, laughing.

"At the hospital, like few minutes you guys left. I remember I was standing by the window, holding her. I wasn't talking to her, she was just looking down to up to me as if we had some sort of connection with each other." Roger said. "It just felt so amazing and so surreal."

"Yeah, I bet." Joanne said.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to Jamie and me." Roger said as he drank his stoli and sat on the sofa.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Maureen said.

"You know I didn't think this would happen two years ago after Mimi passed." Roger said as he set the cup down. "I never knew I was that I was going to meet this wonderful woman in that room and marry her. She made my life more happier and there are so many reasons that I fell in love with her. Then having a daughter three days ago, which was the most incredible thing that I ever gotten. She makes my heart swell when she smiles and coos. And I love them both to the death."

"I love you too." Jamie said as she came in the room with Riley.

"How did you hear me Jamie?" Roger asked.

"Well you have the monitor on next to you." Jamie pointed on the monitor on the table and it was plugged in the wall.

"Oh." He looked over to it.

"You're so sweet Roger." Jamie sat on the sofa carefully with Riley. "I love you so much." Jamie carefully kissed him.

"Me too, James." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to burp her?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Roger smiled as Jamie hand Riley over to Roger. "Hey there my girl." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Here's the towel." Jamie put the towel on Roger's shoulder.

"Thanks." Roger said and propped Riley on his shoulder then began to pat on her back. "Watch this."

Soon Riley gave out a loud burp.

"She's just like her father." Collins rolled his eyes.

"That's what I said when I first heard her burp." Jamie laughed. "I called it the 'Davis Burp.'"

"No wonder why they're so alike." Mark said.

"I know." Jamie laughed.

"But Riley has her mother's smile and her hair." Roger said.

"I agree." Maureen said.

--

"Can I put her in the swinging chair?" Roger asked as Jamie prepared for dinner.

"Yeah, I'm hoping it will make her sleepy." Jamie said. "She was wide awake after I fed her."

"Come on, Riley Rose." Roger said and carried her over to the swing. "Mark, can you give me the head support thingy?" He pointed at the baby's stuff in the corner.

"Sure thing Rog." He gave it to him and watched Roger push the swing slowly and soft.

"How was the pushing of the baby out of your small hole?" Maureen asked as she sat on the chair.

"Maureen! There's boys in here!" Joanne exclaimed.

"It's ok, really." Jamie laughed. "It was hard, the contractions felt like it was going to rip you apart. But it was defintely worth it." Jamie looked over to Riley was looking at everyone in the swing.

"I hope he didn't faint during your labor." Maureen looked over to Roger was talking to Mark and Collins.

"Oh, no, he was great. He didn't get squemish at all, he was the perfect coach." Jamie smiled.

Then Riley got fussy and began to cry.

"What's the matter, Riley?" Jamie took her out of the swinging chair.

Roger went over to her, "Is she ok?"

"She probably needs to get changed." Jamie said. "That's how babies communicate, Roger."

"Can I help?" Roger asked as he put his beer down.

"Sure, I'll put her down on the changing table and you can change her." Jamie said as they walked to Riley's room.

"It's ok, Riley." Roger said as Jamie put her down.

"Here's the diaper, sweetie." Jamie handed him the diaper.

"Ooh." Roger moved his head away from Riley as he changed the diaper and threw it away.

Riley stopped crying then as he put a new one on her.

"All better, my little one?" Jamie caressed Riley's small stomach. "Great job, Daddy." Jamie kissed Roger.

"Thank you." Roger smiled and let Jamie wrapped her up and held her as she walked with Roger to living room.

"How was he?" Mark said.

"Perfect for the first time." Jamie smiled as she looked at Roger. "Let's go over there with your aunts." Jamie said as she looked down to Riley. "Roger is truly the best father in the world to Riley." Jamie smiled at Roger was now back with Collins and Mark.

"I can see that." Joanne said.

--

That night, as Jamie set the baby down for the night. Riley began to scream as she laid the baby down. "What's the matter?" She picked her up and held her. All of the sudden, she was quiet and Jamie put her into the bassient, Riley screamed again.

"Why don't you like your bassient?" Jamie said as she swayed to calm the baby down and then walked to their bedroom. "Roger, can she sleep with us tonight if you don't mind?"

"I don't." Roger smiled as he set the guitar down to the floor and set up some pillows around for the baby.

"Here you go, Riley." Jamie laid the baby in the middle of them and the baby started to get calm. "Huh, I don't know why she doesn't like the bassient." Jamie looked down to Riley who was looking at both of them. "She's so calm."

"I guess she wants some company." Roger looked down to Riley and held her small hand.

"Good night, Roger." Jamie gave him a kiss carefully. "Good night my sweet girl." Jamie kissed Riley's head. "I love you both." She turned the light out and turned to face to the baby.

"Good night to my beautiful girls." Roger smiled and looked down to the baby who was now sleeping. Riley's face was glowing from the moonlight's ray that shone through small window aside from them. Roger looked over to the window, the sky was dark but filled with small twinkling stars. "Thank you Meems and Angel, for giving us a gift. Riley means the world to us, she's just so perfect for us. I can't wait for her to grow up to become a beautiful woman like her mother. And Jamie, I thank you for giving her back to me. She's such a great girl like you Mimi. She's such a wonderful mother, since Riley was born. I love her and Riley, they're my life." Roger whispered.


	25. Parents' Nightmare

"We can't do this with a week old baby next door." Jamie laughed as she squirmed to get out Roger's embrace.

"Baby, come on." Roger kissed her neck.

"We'll do this when she's out with Maureen and Joanne. They love spending time with Riles." Jamie looked up to Roger as she held him.

"Ok." Roger kissed her.

"I'm going to check on the baby, before we head to bed." Jamie patted his chest. "I don't trust the monitor."

"Ok, I'm gonna go change." Roger said as he loosened his embrace and let her go.

"ROGER!" Jamie shrieked from Riley's room.

Roger ran quickly to her room, "What's the matter?"

Roger looked down to Riley who was all grey and blueish in her face. "She's all blue!"

"Let me get my coat." Roger said. "We're going to the hospital." He went to the living area.

"What's going on?" Mark came out of the bedroom all sleepy and put his glasses on.

"The baby is all blue." Roger said to Mark. "We're going to the hospital now."

"What?" Mark's face became shocked as Roger grabbed the carrier and went to her room.

"I'll come." Mark said and got his coat on.

"It's ok, Riley." Jamie comfort the baby. "We're going to hospital." She put the baby in the carrier.

--

"Nurse, I need your help, our baby is blue and she's having a hard time to breathe." Roger said.

"Here let me take her." The nurse held her.

They followed her into the another hallway, until the doors. "Sorry, we cannot bring you in here," The nurse halted them.

"My baby!" Jamie collpased in Roger's arms, crying hysterically.

Roger and Mark helped Jamie up and walked her over to the chair.

"Come on, James." Roger held her closely and wiped his tears. "Shh.."

After a while, Mark sat next on the chair next to Roger and Jamie on the sofa. Roger looked dazed while holding the sleeping Jamie in his arms.

Soon, the doctor came in to the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Davis?"

"Jamie, the doctor is here." Roger shook Jamie's sleeping form.

"Yes?" Jamie wiped her eyes and looked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ryan." He shook Jamie's and Roger's hand. "I just worked on your daughter."

"How is she?" Jamie asked.

"Your daughter is suffering from Respiratory Syncytial Virus, which means that she has infections of the upper respiratory tract such as colds and more commonly, lower respiratory tract infections, the most serious being bronchiolitis and pneumonia."

"Is it serious?" Roger asked as he held Jamie close.

"Yes, it can be if it cause serious breathing problems or other complications, such as heart problems or lung disease." Dr. Ryan said as he sat across from them.

"Oh, god." Jamie sobbed into Roger's chest. Mark put his head in his hands.

"Can we see her?" Roger asked as he put his hand on Jamie's head as she rest on Roger's chest.

"Yes, she's in the NICU." He said. "You guys can come up with me, now."

"Ok, come on, Jamie." Roger held her up and held her in a embrace.

"Roger, I'm going to call the rest of the gang." Mark said as he wiped his tears.

Roger nodded and then walked with the doctor.

"Your daughter is in a incubator with a breathing machine to help her to breathe better." Dr. Ryan said as he walked with them. "So when you guys go in, you need a gown and gloves on."

Jamie just sobbed as they walked into the NICU where they saw Riley in the incubator with IV, breathing tube, and numerous wires around her. "My baby." She cried and put her hand through the hole to touch her small hand.

"Oh, god." Roger felt hot tears roll down from his cheeks.

"We're giving her some medications to keep her fever down." Dr. Ryan said. "We're doing all we can to make her better."

Roger sighed as he came out out of the NICU and looked at the window in front of him, where he saw Jamie sitting on the chair next to the incubator, with her hand through the hole, still holding Riley's small hand.

"How is she?" Mark stood next to Roger.

"She's still can't breathe and her fever is still high." Roger sighed and walked away from the window. "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" He screamed and kicked the cart of boxes over.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mark grabbed him. "Take it easy!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" He swiped his arm away from Mark and walked away.

Mark sighed and watched Roger walk down the hallway then saw Jamie from the doorway.

"Sir, you can't go in there." The nurse said. "It's family only."

"It's ok, he's family." Jamie said then looked back to Riley.

The nurse nodded and let him in.

"Hey." Mark said softly and sat next to Jamie.

"Hi Mark." Jamie said as she looked over to Mark. "Where's Roger?"

"He just went out for a walk." Mark sighed. "He's just need get out of this place for little bit."

"Oh, Roger." Jamie sniffled.

Mark sighed, "I brought this little thing for Riley." Mark said as he gave a card to Jamie.

"What is it?" Jamie looked at the card.

"It's jewish prayer for sickness." Mark said. "It just a little thing from her godfather."

"Thank you, Mark." Jamie hugged him. "I'll put it right here by her little foot." She put it in the incubator.

Outside, Roger sat on the brick wall outside of Bellevue Hospital.

"Roger! Is she all right?" Collins ran to Roger.

"She's in the NICU." Roger said and then sniffled as he wiped his tears. "I can't go through this again." Roger stood up and faced away from Collins.

"Roger, listen to me!" Collins turned Roger sharply to face him. "Your wife needs you, your daughter is in there."

"I can't just go through with this again, April died and Mimi died. Jamie almost died." Roger spread his hand disarmly and ran his hand through his hair. "Riley was born 2 weeks ago, how can this happen to her?"

"Look, Roger. You can't just give up now. It only matters what happens from now to the future in that hospital. And I don't think Riley would like to see her father who loves her very much to give up because she's so sick." Collins put his arm around Roger's shoulder. "Right?"

"Right." Roger said quietly.

"Now, let's go to see Riley and Jamie." Collins said.

"Ok." Roger sighed.

Roger came into the NICU where Mark and Jamie sat. "Hey Riley, it's me Daddy." He put his hand through the incubator and caressed her small hand. Roger looked over to Jamie who was crying silently and kissed her forehead. "I'm here." He whispered into her hair and caressed her back with his other hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jamie whispered and put her head on his chest.

After a while, Roger went got another room for them to stay, but right now Jamie was still in NICU with Riley. Roger looked over to the clock, it was 12:30 AM. They were in the hospital for 9 hours since Riley came. Then Roger walked over to NICU window where Jamie sat and was about to doze off. Roger put the gown and gloves on then went to Jamie.

"Jamie, come with me and get some sleep." Roger bend down to her.

"But I want to stay." Jamie looked at Roger.

"Riley is in care of the nurses in here, she'll be fine with them." Roger said as he rubbed her shoulders. "You need some sleep."

"What if something happens?" Jamie said and then looked to Riley.

"Mrs. Davis, I assure you if anything happens, we'll take care of her." The nurse said.

"See?" Roger said.

"Ok, but I'm coming back right here soon as I wake up." Jamie said.

"Yes, I know." Roger said as he helped her up.

"Mommy loves you very much." She put her hand through the incubator hole. "I'll back tommorrow." She caressed her fingers.

"Good night, my girl." Roger put his hand through to touch her little feet. "Daddy loves you." Roger wrapped his arms around her and walked back to the room. "Come on, James. Let's get some sleep." He settled her to the sofa and laid down with her.

"Roger, I'm scared." Jamie said as she began to cry.

"Shh." Roger caressed her hair and held her tight. "Do you remember the day she was smiling for the first time?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded slowly.

"I remember, it was after she came back to you after being the nursery." Roger said.

"I said, "Who is that" and then all of the sudden, she smiled at us." Jamie said as she wiped her tears.

"What about the mean picture of Riley?" Roger looked down to Jamie.

Jamie laughed softly, "Who would forget about that?"

"She looked so mean on there." Roger smiled and wiped more of his tears and hers.

"Oh, Roger." Jamie put her head against Roger's chest.

"Jamie, she will be strong and will fight it to the end like you." Roger said as he caressed her head.

"I wished this wouldn't have to happen to her." Jamie sobbed.

"Me too, James." Roger whispered and kissed her head. "Me too."

Next Morning, Jamie woke up and went back to Riley in the NICU right away. It was still the same. Roger watched Jamie through the NICU window and walked to the window. He watched the people with umbrellas and taxis driving below in the pouring rain.

"What are you doing out here, James?" Roger said as he pulled back from her and wiped more of her tears.

"They have to move her to another room down the NICU hallway soon. So I had to come to get you." Jamie said as she looked up to him.

"We just gotta pray, Jamie." Roger said.

"Yeah, I know." Jamie sighed and put her head against Roger's chest.

"Mr. Davis and Mrs. Davis, we're moving her now." The nurse said as she pushed the incubator and the other nurses pushed the machines.

"Ok." Jamie sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Come on, Baby." Roger rubbed her back and walked with her.

"Here's her new room, there's sofa and a chair so you guys could be closer to the baby." The nurse pointed at the furniture and then reconnected the machines.

"Oh, thank you so much." Jamie said.

"No problem, Mrs. Davis." The nurse said. "The gloves and the gown is over there by the shelf by the sink."

"Thank you." Roger nodded and held Jamie in a embrace as they both looked at Riley in a closed incubator. "Do you want some coffee or a snack?" He asked as he rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jamie looked up to him. "Thank you."

"Black with sugar right?" Roger asked as he loosened his embrace and looked down to Jamie.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "And oh, I'll have some crackers."

"Ok." Roger said. "I'll be right back then." He kissed her.

"Ok." Jamie nodded. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Roger said and left the room.

"Hey Roger." Mark came up to him.

"Hey Mark." Roger said.

"I couldn't find you guys." Mark said.

"They had to move Riley in another room in NICU hallway. So they could have more room." Roger said as they stood by the elevator doors.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"To the cafeteria, I'm getting us coffee and some snacks for Jamie." Roger went in the elevator.

"I'll come, I could use some coffee too." Mark said. "How's Jamie?"

"She's still bit of a wreck, she couldn't sleep last night." Roger said as they walked down the hallway.

"I can imagine." Mark sighed. "How about you, Rog?"

"I'm okay and scared." Roger said.

"I'm scared too." Mark said. "I don't want anything to happen to my niece."


	26. Why Does This Have to Happen to Us?

Later that night, Roger looked over to Jamie who was now sitting on the rocking chair next to the incubator, asleep. Roger got a notebook sheet of paper and a pen that was on the table and then sat on the wall bench. He looked over to Riley who was still hooked up with alot of machines and he could see her eyes that were covered up with some kind of cloth and her small body that was lit up under the heat warmer. He sighed and began to write:

_Daddy wrote this song for you because I love you_

_My dreams came true in so many ways_

_Like this little angel here_

_You are so special_

_And I'll never ever let you go_

_You are such a Daddy's girl_

_That smile of yours warms my heart_

_The stars in your eyes sparkle_

_Every night I held you_

_I'd kiss you and rock you_

_Mommy says I spoil you _

_I would buy everything for you_

_Cause you're such a Daddy's girl_

_When you were born_

_The world has not stop spinning_

_But our minds were reeling _

_Feeling with such joy and happiness_

_From day one I will watch you to grow up to beautiful girl like your mother_

_You will always be Daddy's girl_

_When we have our first fight_

_You will always be Daddy's girl_

_When you have your first boyfriend_

_You will always be Daddy's girl_

_When you get married_

_As I look down from heaven above you_

_I know that you will always Daddy's girl_

_I love you so much_

_You will always be my little girl_

Roger looked at Riley again and then to Jamie before he put the paper in his pocket. Then went to Jamie, covered her with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead before shutting off the lamp and went to sleep on the sofa.

--

"Hey Jamie, you're up already." Roger woke up and sat up from the sofa.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "I just woke up about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh." Roger went to Jamie and he massaged her shoulders. "How is she?"

"Her temperture is down a little bit." Jamie looked at the machine. "But still the same." She looked up at Roger.

"You look exhausted James." Roger said as he sweeped her hair out of her face.

"I am, just little." Jamie sighed as Roger kissed her forehead.

"Did the newspaper come yet?" Roger asked as he rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, it's on the table by the window. The nurse brought it by earlier." Jamie pointed over at the table.

"Anything new?" Roger asked as he looked down to the newspaper.

"I didn't read it." Jamie said as she sipped her coffee.

Moments later, Roger still sat on the chair reading the newspaper as Jamie sat next to the incubator and held Riley's hand and watching her.

All of the sudden the machines began to beep like crazy.

"Riley?" Jamie looked at Riley's body as it seized. "Riley?!"

Roger got up from his chair and pushed the button on the wall. "NURSE! NURSE! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE BABY!"

"Oh my god.." Jamie backed away as the baby went through alot of seizures.

"Coming right there." The nurse said.

"They're coming, James." Roger said as Jamie stood there stunned.

The nurses rushed in the room. "You guys need to get out of here for a moment." The nurse said.

"Come on, Jamie." Roger held her arm. "They need to work on her."

"NO! NO!" Jamie screamed and cried hysterically as Roger held her and grabbed her out of the room. "GET OFF OF ME!" She swiped her arm away from Roger.

"Jamie, Jamie, James." Roger grabbed her arm and held her against his chest as she cried hysterically. "Shhh.." Roger hushed her as he felt tears roll down from his face.

They both slid down the wall and held each other as they cried.


	27. News about Riley

Then the nurse came out, "Ok, we got her settled down, we're gonna take her up to the CAT scan right away to see what caused the seizure to happen."

"Can we come?" Roger asked as he looked over to Jamie.

"Yeah, but you guys have to wait in another room." The nurse said and saw their nurses pulled the incubator out of Riley's room.

"Mommy's here, sweetie." Jamie put her hand through the incubator hole.

"Mrs. Davis, we gotta rush up to the CAT scan, now." The nurse said.

"Ok." Jamie wiped her tears as let Roger held Jamie's waist as they followed the nurses to up to the CAT scan.

"Here, you guys stay in that room while she's in there." She said, point the waiting room across the CAT scan.

"Come on, James." Roger led her in the waiting room and caressed her back.

"And we'll notify you as soon it's over." She said.

"Ok." Roger nodded and watched the door close.

"I'm so scared Roger." Jamie cried.

"Shhh.." Roger rubbed her back. "I'm scared too, Baby." He said as he wiped her tears. "They'll tell us what's going on after she's comes out of the CAT scan, ok?"

Jamie nodded and leaned her head against Roger's shoulder. "What if they find something, Roger?" Jamie looked at Roger.

"If they find something bad, they can always fixed her up and make her better." Roger still wiping her tears.

"Ok." Jamie softly said and nodded.

"I love you." Roger caressed her pony tail hair and kissed her head."

"Hello, you guys probably would remember me from the beginning. I'm Dr. Ryan." He shook both of their hands. "I heard what happened this morning with Riley having these seizures. I took a look of Riley's head and she has little bit of a brain tumor in right side of her head which it caused her to have the seizure.

"Oh my god.." Jamie sobbed.

"Will she be okay?" Roger asked as he wiped his tears. "Is it cancerous?"

"It's not cancer." Dr. Ryan shook his head. "The good thing that she's in a very early stage, so we'll have her in a surgery and take it out before it gets any worse. Then after surgery, she will be on certain medications in order for her not to get any more tumors." Dr. Ryan said.

Jamie put her head against Roger's shoulder. "When she's going to surgery?"

"Tonight." Dr. Ryan said. "I don't know what the time will it be. I will definately tell you guys that the doctors in here in this hospital will make her better."

"Thanks." Roger nodded and kissed Jamie's head.

"Can we see her?" Roger asked as he wiped his tears and sniffled.

"Yes, you may. She'll come out of the CAT scan shortly." Dr. Ryan said.

"Ok, thank you so much Doctor." Jamie hugged him and Roger shook his hand.

Then the doctor lead them out to the hallway, "There she is."

"Oh, honey." Jamie went to Riley's incubator. Riley's eyes was still closed and her skin was pale. Jamie turned to Roger and sobbed into his chest.

"Daddy and Mommy are here, Riley Rose." Roger looked at her and rubbed Jamie's back in a caress as Jamie sobbed.

"We're going to take her down back to her room." The nurse said.

"Come on, Jamie." Roger wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed her forehead then they followed the nurses to Riley's room.

--

Around 5:30 at night, Jamie and Roger were now following Riley to the operating room together, Roger held Jamie's hand and kissed her hand as they walked down the hall.

"Here we are." The nurse said, bringing the incubator in.

Then the nurses opened Riley's incubator and put her on the operating table.

"Do you guys want to kiss her before you go?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." Roger nodded and went to her, "I love you, Riley." Roger kissed her head and caressed her head. "We'll be here." He wiped his tears as he stood back.

Then Jamie went forward, "Mommy loves you Riley Rose." She kissed her head and then sobbed.

"Come on, James." Roger caressed her back.

"Okay." Jamie sniffled and then went Roger's embrace. She put her head against Roger's chest as they walked out. "I'm so scared, Roger."

"Me too, Jamie." Roger said as he looked down to her and wiped her tears. "They will do everything that is best for our baby in there, ok?" He rubbed her shoulders.

"Ok." Jamie said shakily.

Roger put his arm around her neck to bring her close, "I love you." He kissed her head.

"I love you too." Jamie said as she looked at him and held him close to her as they walked down the hall.

"The gang is going to come by and meet us in the waiting room." Roger said as he took off the hat.

"Good." Jamie nodded as Roger wiped her tears.

--

"Here's some coffee, you guys." Mark said, handing the coffee out to them.

"Thank you." Jamie said quietly.

"How long is has she been in there?" Collins asked.

Roger looked over to the clock, "About 2 hours." He looked back to Collins.

"Jamie, I believe that Riley's going to be all right at the end." Joanne said as she looked at Jamie as she cuddled with Roger.

"She's right." Roger looked down to her.

"I agree with Pookie." Maureen said.

"I just - hope everything goes back to normal." Jamie said as she put her head on Roger's chest.

"It will Babygirl." Collins said. "Trust me."

"Pretty soon, she will be home before you know it." Mark said.

"I'm so glad we have such great friends." Jamie said. "You guys were always on our side from the moment Roger and me got together."

"I'm with Jamie on that one." Roger held her and kissed her head.

"Hey guys." The doctor opened the door and shook Roger's hand and Jamie's.

"How is she?" Roger asked.

"She came out of surgery just fine." The doctor said.

"Oh thank god." Jamie sighed of relief and put her head against Roger's shoulder as everyone cheered.

"We got all of the tumor out." The doctor said.

"Oh good." Roger sighed of relief.

"She's resting in the recovery room."

"Can we see her?" Jamie said.

"Yeah, let me take you and your husband upstairs." The doctor said.

"Let us know how she is." Mark put his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Yeah." Roger nodded. "Come on, Baby." Roger held Jamie's hand.

"Here she is." He opened the curtain revealing Riley in the crib. She still had wires around her and the bandage on her head.

Roger gasped silently, choked back tears and stood behind Jamie as she went to Riley. This reminded him of Jamie when she was hit by her fiancee a year ago or the surgery that she had.

"Hey you." Jamie sniffled and caressed her hand. "Mommy and Daddy's here."

Roger turned and looked at the door besides them.

_"Roger, running away is not going to help." Angel spoke in his ear. "You know that."_

_"Angel?"_

_"Yeah, it's me Roger."_

_"I agree with Angel, Roger." Another voice spoke._

_"Mimi?" _

_"Yeah." Mimi said. "It's me, Roger. Roger, your wife and your daughter needs you."_

_"Especially Jamie." Angel said, "She needs you."_

_"I know. I-I just- didn't want anything of this to happen anymore after Jamie got hurt." _

_"Roger, it just happens." Mimi said. "Don't blame it on yourself, ok?"_

_"Ok." _

_"Now go on with your wife and the baby." Angel said._

_"But-"_

_After that, the voices were gone._

Roger snapped back to reality where he stood behind Jamie and the baby. Then he walked to Riley. "Hey Riley Rose." Roger caressed her small feet.

"She looks so pale." Jamie looked to Roger.

"She will return to her color soon." The doctor said. "It just after the surgery."

"Will she go back to her room soon?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, she will go back in her incubator in her room shortly." He nodded and then his pager beeped. "Ooh, I gotta go."

"Thank you so much Doctor." They both shook the doctor's hand quickly before he left.

That night, Roger looked over to Jamie who was sleeping peacefully. In the moonlight he could see her tearstreaks from crying. Then he walked to the window and sat on the vent. He looked over to Riley who was still hooked up with numerous wires to machines. Earlier, it would been a major distaster, Riley would have died. He turned to the window and looked down to the taxis with headlights on as they drove below and watched the streetlights as they turned from red to green. Then he looked up to the moon which was full, and he could clearly see a smiley face on it with stars twinkling below the moon or by it.

"Um god.. if you are real, well I don't know if you are." Roger sighed. "Please don't do this to me anymore. I suffered enough with Jamie when she got hurt and almost died. I love Riley, she's my world. She's the best gift that we ever gotten. I love her so much, Jamie and I are blessed to have her in our life. Without Riley, we would have nothing to share." Roger sighed, "Just please -- Don't take her away from us." Roger started to sob.

All of the sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see. It was Jamie. "How much did you hear?" Roger sniffled.

"Most of it." Jamie wiped her tears and went to Roger's embrace.

"I love you James." Roger pulled back to look at Jamie. "And Riley." Then he looked over the baby. "More than anything in the world." He looked at Jamie again and held her in embrace.

"Come lay with me.." Jamie looked up at Roger and wiped his tears then caressed his day old stubbled cheeks.

Roger leaned his face into Jamie's hand and closed his eyes then he put his hand onto top of her hand. "Ok."

Jamie led him to the sofa and laid down with Roger on sofa. "I love you so much." Jamie whispered as she turned to him and looked at his gentle emerald eyes then caressed his face again.

"I love you too." Roger whispered and kissed her. Soon they fell asleep in their embrace.


	28. Christmas at the Hospital

It was now Christmas Eve. Jamie and Roger were still at the hospital with Riley.

Roger yawned and stretched his arms above his head, "What time is it, Jamie?"

Jamie looked over to the clock, "6:30."

"I feel like today was too long." Roger said as he yawned again.

"Same here." Jamie said as she took off her gown and gloves. "All I can say Merry Christmas, Roger." Jamie said as she sat with Roger on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas, Jamie." Roger kissed her head and held her in embrace.

Jamie sighed and looked at the incubator at the side of the room where Riley was in. "You know, I didn't think we would be here for Christmas. I thought we would be home in the loft celebrating Riley's first Christmas. And-"

"James." Roger turned her face to look at him. "I'm the same way here." He wiped her tears. "There will be other Christmas together with Riley to celebrate, I promise you."

"B-but I wanted this Christmas to special." Jamie shrugged and sighed shakily. "This is not where I wanted her to be. I want her to be home. This is not right." Her voice was raising by bit.

"Jamie.." Roger held his hand up as if to calm her down.

"She does not belong.." Jamie got up from the sofa and turned to Roger. "In this stinking fricking hospital where our baby is almost at the edge of her death!" Jamie yelled and sobbed and then ran towards the door, past the nurse by the door.

"Jamie!" Roger ran after her.

"Where is she going?" The nurse asked.

Roger sighed in a defeat as he spread his hands disarmly, "I don't know."

An hour later, he saw Jamie standing outside at windows by the emergency way door, watching the snow fall.

"There you are." Roger said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I have been looking all over you."

Jamie turned to Roger and looked back to the snow, "I'm sorry." She looked down to the ground as Roger came besides her.

"Jamie, I know you're frustrated." Roger looked over to her, "I am too. You know how much I want her home too."

"I had no right to yell at you like that." Jamie looked at him.

"It's ok." Roger said. "I would be like that too. In fact I screamed at Mark at the first day when she was here. After that, I felt really bad for him. I really scared the hell out of him. He's never seen me like that since I went through withdrawl." Roger said.

"Really?" Jamie lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Roger nodded and went to her. "Everyone has right to be upset about something horrible." Roger held her in embrace and looked at her as the hospital light shone on her.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. "I guess you're right."

Roger kissed her on the forehead, "I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Roger." Jamie looked up to him and hugged him. "I'm thankful that you're always beside me whenever there's trouble." She looked up to him.

"Me too." Roger kissed her tenderly. "And I'm blessed to have you." He swept her hair out of her face as the wind blew. "Come on, let's go inside where it's warm." Roger cocked his head to the hospital. "You must be freezing." He rubbed her arms.

"Ok." Jamie nodded and went in.

--

"You can hold her if you want." The nurse said as she looked at Jamie and Roger as they looked at Riley.

"Really?" Jamie looked up to the nurse.

"Yeah." The nurse nodded and went to the incubator.

Jamie looked up to Roger who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Here you go, Mrs. Davis." The nurse handed Riley to Jamie. Riley still had some wires on her body and one through her nose but was off the breathing machine.

"Hey you." Jamie sniffled. "It's Mommy." She caressed her small face and hands.

"Jamie, she's look so much better now." Roger said as he looked down to Jamie as she held Riley and she held her small fingers.

"I know." Jamie smiled to Roger for the first time in 2 1/2 weeks after Riley's trouble.

"You're smiling again, Jamie." Roger smiled back.

"I am?" Jamie asked and then chuckled as the tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I'm just so happy that I can hold her now after all these weeks." Jamie looked down to Riley then to Roger. "It's the best Christmas gift."

He kissed Jamie and moved her strands of her hair out of her face. Roger and Jamie looked down to Riley as she moved her small hands and made small sounds.

Later that night, Roger went out to get some coffee for Jamie and himself then when he came back, he saw Jamie who was curled up and fast asleep on the reclining chair which it was her bed for 2 1/2 weeks. He put the coffee down and went over to Jamie to tuck her then kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Mr. Davis." The older nurse came in. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He whispered as he sipped his coffee. "Shh..my wife is sleeping." He pointed at Jamie.

"Oh, ok." She whispered. "I'm just here to check on her and give her some medicine." She said as she opened the incubator door. "So, did you guys hold her yet?"

"Jamie did." Roger said then drank a little more of his coffee.

"You didn't hold her yet?" She asked as she put the medicine through Riley's IV.

"No." Roger shook his head.

"Well would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked as she covered Riley up.

"What if I tangle her wires up?" Roger shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, that won't happen." The nurse said. "You just saw how your wife held her, you should be fine then." The nurse said.

"Ok." Roger nodded.

"Put a gown on and some gloves." The nurse said as pointed at the shelf in the corner.

Once Roger did it, he reached out his arms out carefully to hold her as he sat down on the rocking chair.

"Here go to Daddy." The nurse said as she settled Riley in Roger's arms. Riley whimpered softly.

"Hey, shh.." He said softly and caressed her small face. "Daddy's here." Soon Riley was calmed by his words. "It feels so good to have you in my arms again." He smiled down to Riley who yawned and moved her mouth. "Daddy loves you." He caressed her hand.

"Mr. Davis, let me know when you're done with her." The nurse said, "Just press the button."

"Ok." Roger smiled as the nurse left and then looked down to Riley. "How's my girl?"

Riley moved her arms and stretched her legs.

Roger kissed her head. "You know, you scared us for a moment there." He caressed her cheek and then her small hand. "But I know everything is going to be all right." He sighed. "And we're going to take you home soon with us and your uncle." Roger felt something gripped on his finger, he looked down to Riley's hand. Roger cried softly, "My girl." He kissed her head again. "I love you so much, Riley Rose."

Then Roger began to sing the song that he wrote for Riley.

Soon Jamie stirred and then woke up while hearing Roger sing. She smiled as Roger continued to sing to Riley. Once he was finished, "That was beautiful Roger."

"You're up." Roger looked up at Jamie who was stretching.

"Yeah." Jamie smiled.

"I'm here with Riley."

"You're holding her." Jamie went to him and Riley. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping for now." Roger looked down to Riley. "It feels like the day when she was born."

"That wasn't too long ago." Jamie said as she put the gown and gloves on then went over to Roger.

"I remember that day." Roger looked up to Jamie.

"She was so pink and her face was all red from crying." Jamie said. "But then she was settled when she was in my arms."

"You know what?" Roger looked at Jamie. "You're right, this is like the best Christmas gift." Roger said as he looked down to Riley and back to Jamie. Jamie smiled as she caressed his hair then kissed him.


	29. Happy New Year

It was now December 31st, 1992. Jamie rocked on the rocking chair with Riley sleeping on Jamie's on her shoulder. Riley came home yesterday morning, the doctors looked at the x-rays and the testings after Riley's surgery. She could home with her parents. Roger watched on as he leaned on the doorway as Jamie hummed as she rocked the chair with the baby. Then Jamie looked up to Roger, "Hey."

"Hi." Roger smiled. "How is she doing?"

"Sleeping." Jamie looked down and kissed her head.

"Do you remember what today is?" Roger asked, smiling happily.

"Of course, it's our anniversery." Jamie looked up to Roger and held Roger's hand.

"I can't believe that it was just a year ago." Roger said. "Now we're married."

"And we have this little angel here." Jamie smiled as she looked down to Riley and caressed her little back.

"Do you want something to eat?" Roger said as he looked down to her.

"Yeah, that would be great." Jamie nodded. "Let me put her in the port-a-crib in the living area." She got up slowly not wanting to distrupt the baby.

"Ok." Roger followed her.

"Here you go." Jamie settled the baby down and covered her up with a baby pink blanket.

"Do you want the Special Davis Breakfast?" Roger asked Jamie.

"Yeah." Jamie went over to the metal table and sighed. "I can't believe she's going to be 3 months old soon." She sat on the chair near the table.

"Well pretty soon, she'll be up and around, talking and babbling." Roger said as he got the eggs out.

"I can't wait for that." Jamie said. "But I love those baby stages, they're so tiny and precious."

"They can't stay that for long, James." Roger said as he put the bacon in the pan.

"I know." Jamie said as she went over to get the coffee.

--

They looked at Mark's film that he gave for their anniversery gift or a late christmas gift. It showed parts of when Roger and Jamie at the Life soon after they met, when they got married, Jamie's pregnancy, Riley's birth and when she came home.

"Wow, I love it, Mark." Jamie wiped her tears and hugged him. "It's such a great gift for us." Jamie held the necklace that Roger handed to her from earlier.

"That's awesome, Mark." Roger smiled and held Jamie close.

"No problem, you guys. It's a gift that I wanted to give you on Christmas." Mark shrugged.

"Guys, it's almost midnight." Collins pointed at the clock.

"Ooh, let's go up to the roof." Maureen said.

"Let me wrapped Riley up and put on her hat." Jamie said.

"Don't forget the champagne bottle." Joanne said.

"Got it." Roger scrambled over to the fridge. "Let's go, Jamie." He held her hand as they quickly went up to the roof.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They yelled then watched the fireworks illumiated all over the sky. They hugged each other and gave kisses.

Then Roger struggled with the champange bottle. "Come on."

"Roger, be careful with that." Jamie said, as she propped Riley up on her shoulder.

"I can't get this stupid cork-" It finally popped and hit right in Mark's nose. "Oh, my god. Mark." He rushed over to Mark who was on the floor, holding his bloody nose.

"Are you ok?" Collins said as he and Roger helped Mark to sit up.

"I'm ok." He groaned and then looked at his bloody hand before putting back to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Mark!" Roger looked over to his friend.

"Is it broken?" Mark asked as he took off his hand.

"No, it doesn't." Joanne shook her head.

"Let's go downstairs and get some ice on it." Jamie said, giving the baby to Roger.

"Yeah." Maureen said. "Come on, Marky." She and Joanne helped Mark up with a groan. "You're so heavy for a little man."

Mark shot a look at Maureen as they helped him down the stairs.

"Here's some ice." Jamie said as she handed him the ice.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he put the ice on his nose.

"Here Jamie." He handed Riley to her.

"Let's get you in bed, sweetie." Jamie walked to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Mark." Roger sat by him. "I didn't mean to do it."

"It's ok, Rog." Mark said. "It was just an accident."

"I feel so bad." Roger said.

"No, don't feel bad." Mark looked over to him. "There were hundreds, hundreds of times you hurt me before."

"I did?" Roger frowned.

"When you were going through withdrawl. You would punch me, scratch me and hit me." Mark said.

"Well, I don't remember that." Roger folded his arms across his chest.

"I did." Collins raised his hand up like a student. "You would scream and punch us, throw things at us."

"Was I that horrible?" Roger asked.

"Pretty much." Collins said, drinking more of the stoli.

"How are you feeling, Mark?" Jamie came into the room and stood next to Roger.

"Little better." Mark said.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" Jamie shook her head. "You two are crazy."

"We're not crazy." Roger looked down to her.

"Oh really?" Jamie lifted her eyebrows.

"Name one time." Mark said.

"With pleasure." Jamie smiled.

_A year ago back at the Novemember soon after Jamie and Roger met:_

_"Special things?" She looked over to Roger._

_"Like he cares about his blue and white scarf named "Precious" and his camera named Lola." He sat on the chair next to the sofa._

_Mark turned sharply to Roger, "HEY! Talk about you and your plaid pants."_

_"Plaid pants?" Jamie lifted her eyebrow, "Is there something I don't know about?"_

_"Don't you dare go there, Mark!" He put the coffee the table across from him._

_"All he wears-" Mark said but was interupped by Roger._

_"That is it!" Roger ran forward to the sofa and jumped on Mark._

_"No, no, no!" Mark yelled as he backed away. "Oof!" Mark landed on the floor._

_Jamie looked behind the sofa and laughed at them wrestling, "Get off of my hair, you mofo albino pumpkin head!" Roger yelled._

_"Watch the precious scarfy!" Mark yelled and tried to pry Roger's strong arm off of Mark's neck._

_"You deserved this." He rubbed Mark's head with his fist, messing up Mark's hair._

_"Aah! OK! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Mark finally said._

_Roger let him go, "Now you did learned your lesson?"_

_"Yes." Mark lifted himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "You're so lucky that you didn't harm my precious, otherwise I would have killed you." He looked down to his scarf. _

_"See?" Roger lifted himself up. "Told you." He smirked as he folded his arms._

_"I can see that." Jamie was still laughing and watched Mark go to his room. "So what this famous plaid pants that you have?" She looked back to Roger._

_"I have it, it's in my closet. I wear it sometimes." Roger said as he sat down. "It's red and white with green pinstripe."_

_"Sounds fashionable." Jamie rolled her eyes._

_"It is." Roger said. "It's my favorite pants, I cannot let anyone wear it but me."_

_"Oh really?" Jamie lifted her eyebrows. "What if I wear it?"_

_"Oh no, no." Roger wagged his finger. "I'm not letting anyone touching my favorite pants." Roger said as he took his plate and mug to the sink. "It's like gold to me."_

_"Gold?" Jamie laughed._

_"You can laugh all you want." Roger folded his arms across his chest._

_"I'm sorry Roger." Jamie got up from the sofa and went to him. "You know I'm just teasing." Jamie went to his embrace._

"Ok, ok." Mark said. "It was one time." He lifted his ice off of his nose.

"I didn't know you have names for your scarf and your camera, Mark?" Joanne said, giggling.

"I had to go through that when I was with Mark." Maureen said.

"It was bad." Collins said.

"It wasn't bad enough like in High School-" Maureen said but was interupped.

"NO!" Roger and Mark said in unison.

"What's so bad about High School?" Jamie asked as she folded her arms as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Please don't go there." Roger whined.

"No, please." Mark protested.

"What's so bad about it, you guys?" Jamie asked.

"I'll tell you later." Maureen said.

"Ok, fine." Jamie said.

--

Everyone left at 2 in the morning. Roger and Jamie were getting ready for bed.

Jamie put on her pajamas and looked at Roger.

"What?" Roger spoke as he got in bed.

"Nothing." She smiled and shook her head as she combed her hair. "I heard your story."

Roger groaned and rolled his eyes, "Great."

"Roger, it's not that bad." Jamie said. "You and Mark were drunk."

"Yeah, it's just not that, we stumbled on to the stage wearing ballerina tutus that the guys put us on." Roger said. "It was embarrassing."

"Roger, it's over and done with." Jamie said. "That was like 20 years ago. Plus, people forget what happened back then."

"I guess you're right." Roger said smiling more. "Let's go to sleep, Jamie."

"Ok. Miss Roger." Jamie smirked.

"Jamie!"

"Ok, ok." Jamie laughed. "I'm sorry. You know I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too." Roger kissed her.


End file.
